Whiskey and Red Satin Scarves
by redblackroses23
Summary: A holiday tradition leads Spencer to the apartment of a beautiful woman that he finds himself falling for,and fast. But when their jobs force them to work together, strains will be put on the new relationship that may end it before it starts. Spencer/OC
1. Personal Traditions

_**A/N: This is my first story that I've published. Please point out any errors you notice and let me know what you think in general. Please review. Reviews are like food to writers. Don't let me starve*puppy eyes***_

_**PS: If you check my profile, you'll notice my name is Halsey Taylor. It's not my real name, but it could have been and I just love it. BTW- the story behind the name is true, which is entirely why my daddy refused to let my mom name me:)  
**_

The bar was nearly empty.

Most people were with their families right now, probably watching old Christmas animated movies and sipping hot chocolate.

Spencer Reid, however, never knew that kind of Christmas. Hell, he never knew Christmas. He didn't feel like he was missing much, it was just another part of his childhood he could live without.

Spencer took a look down at his drink.

Whiskey.

He was never one for alcohol, but Gideon had loved whiskey. And, out of a need for understanding, he decided to try it. Now, as his own personal tradition, Spencer would find a new bar every Christmas and order the same drink until he was barley legal to drive.

A bad idea, maybe, but it worked for him.

Lost in his nearly drunken thoughts, Spencer jumped slightly when he heard the bell right above the bar door ring and prepared himself for the blast of icy winter air that was going to be coming his way.

'Join the party.' He thought sarcastically, taking another drink of his liquid depressant. Everything seems a lot less pathetic when people are doing the same thing as you.

Curious to see just who was joining the pathetic party, Spencer rose his head to take a glance at the person who was, like him, alone on Christmas.

What he saw, he didn't expect.

She was a young, tall woman in a black trench coat walk through the door, her mouth and nose covered by a red satin scarf, her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair in curls. She took off her coat and scarf and he noticed that she had the type of body any man would dream of having under him. Her long-sleeved, black shirt hugged her hour-glass figure perfectly, and he couldn't help but notice how amazing it made her breasts look. She was wearing a bright green plaid mini- skirt and black tights to protect her legs. Legs that Spencer could only imagine were as amazing as the rest of her. He kept observing as she glided over to the bar and started a conversation with the bartender. It was obvious they knew each other, considering the laughing and how the woman stuck her tongue out at the bartender like a child. After he handed her a can of Dr. Pepper she sat down at the opposite end of the bar and smiled shyly at him. He did the same and for a few minutes they stole glances at each other. Spencer would have loved to have gotten to know this woman better, but he didn't have the courage to go talk to this beautiful specimen of the female population. Eventually, she got up and started towards him.

"Hi, I'm Halsley Taylor Hale." She said and took a seat beside him.

"I'm Spencer Reid." Spencer replied sheepishly, trying to keep his eyes from wandering.

"So what brings you to our humble little bar on Christmas Spencer Reid?" She said, with slight laughter in her voice.

"Personal tradition."

"I've never seen you here before." She pointed out with a smile that was half real. He could only guess that she would have been happier without it on, yet felt if she didn't smile he would get offended.

"That's part of the tradition." He retorted, giving her a sly smile, as if daring her to try and figure out just what the tradition is.

Her half smile became a honest smirk now as she looked at him through her bangs and said "You know what? I'm not even gonna try."

Spencer laughed at this, feeling much more comfortable after she treated him like a friend.

"So," Spencer inquired, "why are you here?"

"Personal tradition." She parroted his earlier statement, smirking once more. A smirk that made blood rush to certain parts of his body. Spencer thanked whatever forces existed that he went back to his apartment and changed into jeans that, compared to khakis, did a great job at hiding his arousal.

Soon they started talking about everything. They talked about his work, about how she was 27, a forensic scientist and apparently her name was from a water fountain her mom saw in the hospital when she was in labor.

After they both calmed done from a fit of laughter brought on by a story about Halsley, her dad, and 7 barrels of hay, Spencer looked out the window of the bar and randomly said,

"Snow is so very pretty."

Halsley burst into another fit of laughter.

"It is!" Spencer defended himself as his new friend continued to laugh, slightly snorting every now and then.

"You. Are. So. Freaking. Dru-drunk!" Halsley called out in-between laughs.

"Maybe I am," Spencer said calmly with a smile, "but at least I can admit it."

"Would you like to come back to my apartment and like, sober-up or somethin'?" Halsley offered when she finally stopped laughing.

"Why the hell not," was his reply. Actually, he knew exactly why the hell not, he was reminded almost everyday.

"Later Baby-B!" Halsley called out to the bartender when she and Spencer were walking out of the bar.

"See ya Baby-G!" was the shouted reply that barely made it before the door closed.

Halsley looked up at Spencer with a large smile at being called her little nickname. She saw a confused look written on his features.

"Baby Boy and Baby Girl, they're brotherly and sisterly terms of endearment." She explained. For a reply, Spencer simply smiled and kissed the top of Halsley's head.


	2. And Her Inviting Body

_**A/N: Second chapter! I actually have a few chapters already typed, I just need to edit, upload, edit again, and blah blah blah so it will probably be a day or two until the next few chapters are up. I want to point out that when I catch up with myself, updates will be further apart. On my profile I point out that I didn't want to post this until I was finished with it, but I just need to know what people think so I know what direction to go in. Sooooooooooo, reviews are VERY appreciated!**_

When they got to her warm apartment she took off her winter protection, including the tights. Spencer watched with darkening eyes as she glided over to her kitchen and started the coffee. He was right, her legs were also perfect.

"How do you take your coffee?" she inquired, snapping him out of his lust- induced trance.

"Sugar."

Halsley laughed in a low, seductive tone, so much different from the hysterical laughing from earlier that night. A sudden realization came crashing down on Spencer. If he didn't get out of the general area of Halsley Taylor Hale soon, he would not be accountable for his actions.

"So you work at the BAU?" The girl causing him so much grief suddenly said.

"Yeah, where do you work?"

"I'm actually working as a waitress while my papers go through. After that I'll be at the Jeffersonian." She stated with pride. He was happy for her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Isn't that what we've been doing all night?"

"Why did you come up to me at the bar?" He asked and she smiled.

"Because you were easily the cutest guy there." He smiled slightly.

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?" he replied, to focused on control as she crawled closer to him. Not in a slutty way, but in a way so innocent he felt as though he should be banished to hell for the thoughts that were racing through his mind as she got closer.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked timidly.

His eyes widened and he looked utterly shocked. Had she really just asked him that? He couldn't help but look at the soft lips he so very much wanted to feel against his.

"Sure."

The moment he said that, her lips came crashing into his. Their lips molded together, moving in completely perfect sequence. He could feel her wet heat over his rock hard arousal as she straddled him and in that moment he snapped. He hurriedly ran is tongue along her bottom lip-which was currently between his two lips as she sucked on his upper lip. She stopped with what she was doing and gave him complete accesses to her mouth, moaning the very second his tongue went into war with her's. Spencer pushed her back onto the couch, placing himself over her, supported by his forearms so he wouldn't crush her. When he thought about it, Spencer couldn't help but realize that he was doing this all with a woman he met a matter of hours ago. Right now, however, he didn't care about social courtesy, all he cared about was Halsley Taylor Hale and her inviting body.

Her hands went to his shirt and undid the buttons in a slow, tantalizing manner. He let out a low growl and could feel her smile evilly into the passionate kiss.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a seductive, low voice that made his member throb with need.

As if she knew just what was going through his mind, she rubbed her hips against his, his erection pressing into her heat. She moaned with pleasure at the sensation this gave, never before had she imagine so responsive to a man. The only thing that she thought could explain it was the alcohol Brad-the bartender- had convinced her to drink.

Wait, alcohol.

'He's drunk' she thought with a pang in her heart. 'That's why he's doing this. Wait, why do I care?'

When she felt his hands travel to her breast she didn't have time to wonder why she cared, she just knew she had to stop this before it got too far, he woke up tomorrow and bolted, and she was left with tears and a re-broken heart.

"Wait." He heard her whisper in a small, self-conscious voice that broke his heart. He took his hands off of her breasts and put them on either side of her. He noticed she had her eyes closed and tear lines on her cheeks. Had he done something to make her cry? Had he gone too far? At the thought of hurting her he hated himself with so much passion he wished he were a different person so he could beat the crap out of himself.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly with a shaking to voice, like she was scared.

"Halsley, are you alright?" He didn't like her being so frightened. Is this his fault?

She didn't answer him, just brought her hand up to her eyes and wiped them dry. They were quiet for a few moments, Spencer waiting for Halsley to answer, Halsley waiting for Spencer to yell.

After a few more moments of silence, Halsley opened her eyes and looked up at Spencer in confusion.

Spencer had been stroking her hair while he waited for her to answer. He knew from his job that if he gave her enough time, she would give him something. She opened her eyes and gave him a confused look, to which he replied with a single cocked eyebrow and his own confused look.

"Why aren't you yelling?" she finally spoke with genuine confusion.


	3. Breakfast, Shower and Solitude

_**A/N**_**_: When I typed this chapter and re-read I noticed it was really short, so I combined it with part of what was the fourth chapter. I'm on what should be the 6th or 7th and I'm starting to get lost. I really don't want to do a butt load of typing on something people will hate, so reviews are very VERY appreciated._**

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Yell? Why would he yell her? So she had boundaries, good for her! If anything, it made her MORE love-able, that she had respect for herself. But when he saw the look in her eyes, he was terrified. She was completely serious; she expected to be yelled at. How many times had she been yelled, screamed at? Had it ever escalated to something worse?

When he snapped himself out of his trance, he knew she needed him right now.

"I would never yell at you, Halsley." He assured her as he kissed her forehead.

He didn't know what had happened, but before he knew it, her lips were back against his in a slow, passionate kiss. Not like the ones before -those were filled with a fiery need- but a patient, almost loving kiss. She was thanking him, and he gladly accepted.

She slowly pushed them into a sitting position, never breaking the kiss. When she was on Spencer's lap, she put her foot on the ground and stood up, dragging Spencer up with her, until they were clumsily walking towards the back to her apartment, to her bedroom.

Didn't she want to stop? She asked him to, she hid and she cried and now they were making their way to what he could only assume was the threshold of her bedroom.

"Wait," Spencer said breathlessly as he broke the kiss. "I thought you wanted to stop."

She smiled sweetly up at him and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"I did. I didn't want you to do something one of us would regret tomorrow. Are you going to regret this tomorrow?" She asked, suddenly very insecure.

His hands gripped the side of her face and brought her to a short but passionate kiss.

"Not a chance in hell."

Spencer awoke to the sun illuminated the entire room, seeing as how the wall that faced the sunrise was a complete window. Spencer smiled at just how poetic Lil' Miss Halsley was that she felt it necessary to have so much of a view of the city and horizon. Spencer was brought out of his thoughts by something soft and smooth rubbing against his bare chest. Looking down, he saw a sleeping Halsley turning her face away from the sunlight.

'She really is beautiful.' Spencer admired her as the sun cast a yellow hue over the room, causes the sleeping woman to glow.

He was shocked out of his worshipful state to the sound of a very loud, very annoying male voice blaring from the alarm clock.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING DC! And such a wonderful morning it is. The sun is up and glistening beautifully against our Fresh. Snowfall. It really is a great Christmas Morning every-"

"Shut. UP." Spencer growled at the man as he slammed his hand against the snooze button. After he turned the clock around and completely turned off the alarm, Spencer thought to him self that, no matter how annoying the man was, he happened to be right; it was a great Christmas morning. After glancing back at the clock and gathering that it was seven am, Spencer couldn't help but be confused. He had falling asleep only 5 hours earlier and yet he felt completely rested. He really hoped it was just the bed, honestly, how awkward it would be to ask someone if they would mind sleeping in the same bed as you because you sleep better with them next to you.

When he looked back down Halsley's eyes were open and she was looking around before she finally looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." She whispered, covering her mouth with the blanket, looking like a small child.

"Hey." He said, also smiling.

"Merry Christmas." She said through the blanket.

"Merry Christmas." He replied, taking the blanket away from her mouth, only to replace it with his lips.

She looked in his eyes when he pulled away and saw something she dare not let herself believe.

"So, uuuh." She stuttered, unsure of how to handle this awkward moment. Thankfully, and rather out of character, Spencer knew just how to soothe her clear state of discomfort.

"I'm gonna get dressed and start making breakfast, so how about you go and take a nice*kiss* long*kiss* shower." Spencer suggested, ending it with a long kiss.

"Sounds perfect." She replied in a blissful voice.

They got up into a sitting position and, before going to their separate assignments, gave each other a passionate kiss. A kiss so passionate, in fact, it lead to Spencer supporting himself on his arms so as not to crush the woman now lying beneath him.

"Breakfast. And. Shower." Halsley reminded the very eager man at the times his tongue wasn't infiltrating her mouth. Was it welcome? Yes. So very, very welcome. But she did need a shower. She had the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke on her and, even though she personally grew to love and be comforted by the smell, she wasn't sure Spencer loved it as much as she did.

"Hmmm," he replied his mouth once again on her lips. "So, we shower together and go out for breakfast?" he offered, smiling into the kiss.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted more than anything to do just exactly what he said, but she also knew she's a very solitary person, and considering she's been with him for over 9 straight hours, she was very well aware that she NEEDED to be alone for a little bit, even if it was just long enough to shower and dress.

Spencer, once again sensing her hesitation, broke the kiss and studied her face. She wanted to be alone. It hurt him.

"Ok." He said in a small voice, trying to hide his hurt. "We'll stick with the original plan." He told her, kissing her forehead before rolling off her and getting off of the bed, pulling on his pants and shirt, and walking to the kitchen.


	4. Dr Suess, Tears, and Warm Baths

She hurt him. Of course she hurt him. She actually likes and trusts someone and what does she do? She pushes them away to go back to life of reading, sleeping and eating alone.

"Spencer?" She called before he opened the door. She had to explain.

She sounded so weak, so broken. It destroyed him. He turned around. She was at the edge of the bed, standing on her knees, the sheets and blanket bunched around her legs. She was stark naked and as beautiful as he had ever seen. 'In the half-day you've known her.' Spencer had to remind himself. But in that half-day he had seen her in a coat, with bare legs, wearing tights and without lights. 'Jesus Christ, who am I? Dr. Seuss?'

The joke, however, dyed when his eyes looked from her body to her face, which was currently in a state of distorts. It was once said that if looks could kill, most men would be dead. Spencer had found this to be true, but not in the form he expected. She was so, something. He didn't know what it was but tears were brimming her lids and she had a look in her eyes that was begging him not to go. Just one look at this soul-broken woman and Spencer wanted to kill himself. He had been filled with so much sorrow so fast he could barely stand it.

"Can I have a hug?" she pleaded. How could he turn her down?

He walked back to the edge of the bed and sat, pulling her into his arms. The moment she was in his arms, she let loose. Her tears soon soaked Spencer's shirt and her sobs filled the room. She tried to calm herself as Spencer slowly stroked her back and kissed her head and neck in an attempt to comfort.

"I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to h-hur-hurt you." She sobbed out her apology.

"It's ok, Halsley." He tried to tell her, but she wouldn't hear it.

"No it's not!" She retaliated. "It's not ok Spencer! I really like you and I absolutely hate the fact that I'm too private and paranoid to let someone I trust in damn it!" she vented. "I don't even have any fucking reason to be so timid with my heart! I mean for God's sake, it's not like I was cheated on or abused or stabbed in the back! My parents never laid a hand on me, my friends and I just grew apart and I've never had a boyfriend!" She ranted in self-hatred. All Spencer could do was sit there and hug. He wanted to interrupt, to tell her that he understood and that he didn't mind at all, but he couldn't. She had to get this off of her chest.

"Sometimes I just despise myself." She admitted in a much quieter voice. "I have no reason to be the way I am. So many people have it so much worse and turn out better than me. I just can't help but think of how I'm being such a whiny little baby, and WHAT!?! Wh-where are we going?" Halsley demanded in a not-so-demanding tone as Spencer stood up, her still in his arms. He didn't say a thing as he walked into the adjoining bathroom and set her down on the closed toilet seat, after which he went and turned on the bathtub faucet.

'Of course.' She thought to herself as her head lowered to face the floor. 'He doesn't want to hear my bitching.'

She looked back up at the sound of water splashing water, and noticed the tub was filling. Confused, she turned to Spencer, who was now discarding his shirt and pants. The tub was almost full and Spencer walked over and turned the faucet to the left, successfully shutting it off. Then he went back to Halsley, picked her up bridal style, and stepped into the tub, lying Halsley on top of him and went back to stroking her hair.

Halsley smiled contently as she snuggled closer to the man she was so close to loving it barley seemed real.

As she felt the his hands against her-one holding her to his body, one still stroking her hair- Halsley was reminded just why she hated crying so much. It wore her out, more so than her friends she had noticed. In her mind she thought maybe it was because she use to hold back all of her tears until she was lying in bed, so maybe she related crying with sleeping.

But now was not the time to think about that. Right now she was far too focused on Spencer Reid's wet, naked body and his hardened member pressing into her.

If she wasn't so tired, she'd pursue this development. And bless his heart, he didn't push her.

She kissed Spencer's chest then rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his lips press to her forehead once again before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: Halsley's lil break down was inspired by P!nk's song "Nobody Knows". And I don't think I'll update until I get some reviews. I don't care if it's one word, I just want to know how I'm doing. I have people on my Favorites and Story Alert lists for this story so please, just press that little button at the bottom of the page and type something. I know my begging is pathetic, but I really am so insecure that I need to know what I'm doing wrong and right.**_


	5. Emails

They had been together for the majority of the week, Spencer only leaving when he had to change.

Halsley had tried to tell him to just pack a bag and change at her house, but he refused, saying that she needed the alone time to recuperate. And much to her dismay, he was right.

No matter how much she lo-lo-liked him, she cherished the quiet moments when she was alone in the large loft/apartment.

It was now one of those times. Halsley shuffled into the kitchen, wiped out from the three hours of early morning love-making she recently induced. If this was what a honeymoon was like, she just might change her mind on marriage.

Still, she was amazed at just what was going on. Like she said in her breakdown(which she promised herself she'd never do again) she never had a boyfriend. She wasn't quite sure if Spencer WAS her boyfriend or not, but the fact still remains. She was also extremely pissed at herself. She was a virgin. That's one thing she prided herself on, that she wasn't like her slutty best friend. Since she was a little girl, Halsley had always making-love something sacred, something meaningful. She sure as hell wasn't going to wait for marriage for-partly because that seemed unrealistic, partly because she'd never planned on getting married- but she did want to wait until she found someone she knew she could trust. And up to a few nights ago, she held true to that. Then suddenly, it was gone.

'Alright Baby-G, enough of that. Self guilt gets you no where but more crying.' She thought to herself as she began to rummage through her lacking food supply, hoping she might find some Reese's Puffs.

After looking through her cabinets and fridge, finally giving in and concluding luck wasn't with her this morning, Halsley made her way into the main room, settling into the couch with her laptop and checking her email, waiting for Spencer to return.

Random junk mail.

Update alerts.

Forwards.

Dr. Brennan.

Quotes.

'WAIT WAIT WAIT!' Halsley's mind screamed. 'Dr. Brennan?!?'

She moved her finger across the keypad and thudded the smooth, black surface twice, willing the link to open.

From:

To:

Dear Ms. Hale

It is my immense pleasure to inform you that you have been fully accepted into the Forensic Department of the Jeffersonian Institute. I have personally read over your credentials and reports and I'm honestly anticipating working with you, so long as you remember your place. You are more than welcome to question authority when you find necessary and with the letters of recommendation, I don't think you'll have a problem with that. The questioning or the necessity value of such.

I feel as though I must forewarn you, the person you are replacing, Zack Addy, was very loved here. However, he messed up in an unforgivable way. Everyone here misses him, especially Dr. Hodgens. Please do not take any hesitation they have towards you personally, I feel most confident that they will grow to love and accept you.

I am most defiantly looking forward to meeting and working with you come January 3rd.

Cordially

Dr. Temperance Brennan

'Whoa.' Was the last thought in Halsley's mind before she drifted off into sleep, a smile evident on her face.

_**A/N: My muse has decided she wants to take a nap. So until Turtle(my muse) wakes up, I will revise some of my rather short chapters-aka, most of them- and add in a little more detail. I'm just trying to find a balance because people in my Oral Comm class say I don't know when to stop....**_

_**Note: this A/N will be at the bottom of all revised chapters.  
**_


	6. Navy Blue Satin Sheets

Spencer had finished changing and shower and was now outside of Halsley's front door.

He didn't like leaving her, even if it was for an hour at most. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, but she couldn't do that. Spencer wasn't mad at her for this, not in the least. It's hard to break a habit, he knew this first hand. Halsley had more than likely been the kind of person to learn form other people's mistakes and because of such she developed a guard at a much earlier age. He felt terrible for profiling her like this, but it was nature; he couldn't not notice her comparing herself to everyone. She refused to believe she had any childhood problems-even though everyone does, she never once had a boyfriend-and Spencer knew it wasn't for lack of male interest, and every time after they had 'relations' she would retreat into her own little world and just stare off into space.

All of these things point to someone who has been emotional abused or neglected. Halsley, of course, would never go for this, and Spencer had no way to prove it.

Sighing, Spencer took the spare key Halsley had given him and unlocked to door.

Opening it as confidently as he would his own, he stepped into the loft and came face to face with the epitome of the term 'Sleeping Beauty'.

The woman that had taken his fascination- both physically and mentally- for the last 5 straight days was now completely asleep on the couch that had been christened just the night earlier.

'And what a wonderful night that was.' Spencer thought happily to himself with a large smile taking over his face. His mind went into a replay of the past 5 days as he strode over to the goddess.

When he was standing over her, Spencer reached down and took her laptop, which had gone into sleep mode, and set in gently on the coffee table. He then carefully picked the sleeping woman up and took her into her bedroom, lying her down on the freshly made bed.

Spencer smirked as he thought of how, in less than a week, Halsley had felt the need to change the sheets three times.

They hadn't been that bad, had they?

Spencer was about to leave the beauty to her sleep, when he felt a small tug his sleeve.

Looking down, he took note of the small, thin hand that was subconsciously gripping the cuff of his sleeve, not allowing him to leave.

He smiled a small, adoring smile as he sat down on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and snuggled close to the person he was falling in love with.

'Wow, Reid, wow.' He scolded himself. 'Five days, man.'

However, all thoughts went blank when he noticed just how amazing the surface of the pillow felt. Upon closer inspection, the genius realized that his head was resting on a navy blue satin pillow case.

Spencer's eyes widened as what was happening hit.

They had less than 4 days together. In that time, they would go on with their lives. And even if they decided to make this a steadier thing, which they have yet to talk about, the day long love-making ventures would be done.

Halsley had put on the satin sheets to make their 'last hooray' so to speak, something amazing.

Spencer immediately felt himself growing hard and hot at the idea of making love to this beautiful, amazingly gifted woman in satin sheets.

And, bless the teasing woman, Halsley rolling onto him, placing herself directly over growing member didn't help the situation he found himself in.

'Oh God damn.' Spencer silently cursed as he felt Halsley rub herself against him. This woman was killing him and she didn't even know it.

Or so he thought.

He immediately changed his mind when he heard her seductive chuckle. He wasn't sure if her voice was deep from the sleep or if she was doing it on purpose, but he, and his growing friend, didn't care.

He quickly caught her lips with his and flipped her over on her back.

_**A/N: There! Because they're so short I added two chapters today! Thank you to ****I Philosoraptor and baobei** **for review**_**_ing, very much appreciated. _**_**I make it a point to try to make my original characters as Anti-Mary Sue as possible. I want someone people can relate with, that's what I try to do with Halsley. I have up to chapter 8 typed and ready, but I wanted at least 3 more reviews before I update.**_

_**Revised A/N:**_

_**A/N: My muse has decided she wants to take a nap. So until Turtle(my muse) wakes up, I will revise some of my rather short chapters-aka, most of them- and add in a little more detail. I'm just trying to find a balance because people in my Oral Comm class say I don't know when to stop....**_

_**Note: this A/N will be at the bottom of all revised chapters.**_


	7. Lust and Love?

_**A/N: :D **_

_** Reviews**_ **_make me happy. Anyway! Chapter 7, clearly, is up. It's the reason the story is rated M, just FYI. Another bit of information, this is like, my first lemon, so.... yeah...._**

****_**OH! I figured something out in first hour today that I feel the need to share with everyone! American Idol is nothing but extravagant karaoke. And, Simon Cowell must be really bored, considering he keeps doing all of this stuff and it's not for the money. Seriously, a person can only spend so much money...**_

Halsley couldn't stop chuckling as Spencer kissed her senseless, bruising her lips. Not that she minded.

Her evil little plan had worked perfectly. Childish, maybe, but the most childish pranks are always the best. Until of course, they backfire.

A lesson Halsley learned the hard way when Spencer slowly rubbed his hips against her's, his erection pressing hard on her, causing the little prankster to moan with need.

She tried to buck her hips up to meet his, but was only slammed back down into the mattress, once again releasing a long, loud moan, begging him to take her.

She squirmed beneath the un-forgiving man, trying to control and keep herself from verbally begging him to have his way with her.

However, she knew she wouldn't last long when he starting undressing her and kissed his way down to her pooling heat. She felt his tongue penetrate her, lapping up her wet heat, only to cause more.

"Spencer, please." She huffed out between moans and groans at the feeling of his tongue going in and out of her.

"Please what?" he replied slyly as he kissed her outer lips.

When she didn't answer, he took his fingers, one at first, and thrust them into her.

"Oh!" She called out in shock and pleasure at this new feeling.

He added a finger, and, in her mind, Halsley was screaming a line of curse words that would make a sailor blush. But she wouldn't give the cad the pleasure of knowing he caused her to do such.

Her body, much to her dismay, wasn't on the same page.

She squirmed and thrust her hips up, trying to force his fingers in deeper.

Spencer heard her whimper and smiled.

"All you need to do is ask." He reminded her in a cocky tone.

"N-n-no." she tried to say in a forceful manner. She got the strange feeling, however, that the needy whimpers took away from the message she was trying to send him.

He decided he needed to change up his tactics, and did something Halsley had never expected.

With his now three fingers, he added his tongue once again.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed out at the top over lungs as she neared an orgasm. But she couldn't, not yet. Part of her because she didn't want to give in to Spencer, part because she didn't want the amazing pleasure he was giving her to end.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She said repeatedly as he licked and thrust.

"Say it baby."

"No."

"Say it."

When she didn't answer he thrust his tongue in deeper.

"God damnit, fuck me Spencer!" She demanded the moment she felt his tongue in a new place.

"Good girl." Was his calm, cool reply to her outburst. He removed his fingers and shoved them in is mouth, lapping up the taste of her sweet honey.

Halsley had just started to relax when she felt the bed move and saw Spencer over her.

He gave her a chaste kiss as he lowered himself painfully slowly into her.

She squirmed at the sensation of being penetrated by his large, hard, and throbbing member.

"Oh God Spencer." She moaned softly as tears of pleasure came to her closed eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he began with soft, gentle thrusting, noticing her tears.

"You. Feel. So. Good." She told him in between thrusts.

Spencer smiled as he heard this and kissed her firmly, speeding his movements slightly.

For 20 minutes the only sounds that filled the room were soft moans and grunts and heavy breathing.

Soon, though, Spencer heard Halsley panting his name along side with God's and smiled where he was kissing her neck.

"Spence, Spence. Oh dear God SPENCER!" were the last things he heard her breathe out before he felt her already tight walls close in around and begin to milk him.

"Dear God Halsley." He grunted out as a clenched his fists and his thrust became erratic.

When he released, he slowed his movements until they stopped and kissed the beautiful, panting woman below him.

He moved his head back up, only to have his face cupped by Halsley's hands and brought back down to her waiting lips.

Both were fully aware that they hadn't used any protection and that Halsley had been a little too preoccupied this morning to take her pill, but neither of them cared.

For at that moment it became clear to them both, they were in love.


	8. Phone Calls

_**A/N: It felt weird just putting up a lemon, so I'll be nice and put up Chapter 8. And people, Spencer is really quite cute when he's mad. **_

__By the time for lunch, both Halsley and Spencer were entirely worn out. They lay together on the floor of Halsley's library/ painting room where their last adventure had taken them, both breathing heavy and in their own minds.

"Did you know that a sold hour of making love is physically equivalent to running a mile?" Spencer spoke randomly.

He felt Halsley's body rock with her small giggles.

"No, I can't say I knew that. Did you that being with you for the last six days I've probably learned more than three years of schooling?" She retorted with a smile.

"No, no I did not." Replied Spencer, feeling her plant a light kiss to his chest.

Halsley placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up so they were face-to-face.

"Guess even a genius learns somethin' new every day." She said smiling and kissed his lips ever so slightly.

"Geniuses are people too, Halsley." He replied a mock- scolding tone before pulling her back down into another, longer kiss.

Their sensual lip-lock ended when Halsley pulled away abruptly, earning a confused and moderately annoyed look from Spencer.

Prior to him speaking, Halsley put a finger on his lips and looked straight ahead, her eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly pursed.

Spencer waited impatiently for her to tell him just what was going on.

That is, until he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Son of a-" He said angrily as Halsley rolled off of him.

He pushed himself up and strode out of the room, a pissed-off scowl on his face.

Halsley followed, her shoulders drooping and pout forming on her face. She knew what this meant; their time together was coming to an end. Still, she couldn't help but let the corner of her lips twitch up.

Spencer was cute when he was mad.

* * *

It was their god damned leave!

The team had been given Christmas Eve to January 3rd off and now his god damned phone was ringing!

Not that it mattered right now, considering he couldn't find the thing.

"Where the hell is it!?!" Spencer yelled as he angrily went through his and Halsley's discarded clothes in her bedroom.

In the middle of his rage, he barely felt the two fingers lightly tapping on his back. After which, he noticed the ringing was right behind him.

He turned around and noticed Halsley standing at his heals and holding his ringing phone in her hand, waiting for him to take it.

As he took the phone, he noticed that she wore a mask, but in the darkest parts of her eyes, he saw fear.

Taking his phone and turning it on, he pulled Halsley against him, holding her in place with his right arm and using the left to put his phone at his ear.

"Hello?" He greeted, trying to hide his annoyance while resting his right cheek on the top of Halsley's golden- hair covered head.

"Lost my phone" she heard him reply to a question she couldn't hear.

While listening to the person on the other end of the line, Spencer kissed the top of her head, as if apologizing for his outburst.

She snuggled closer into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She didn't want him to go, she liked having him here. He was what she needed. He pushed her when he needed to; let her be when she needed it. Why couldn't her friends be more like this? They didn't know anything about reading her if their lives depended on it.

Before she knew it, Spencer had hung-up his phone and let out a sigh.

"You have to leave." Not a question.

"Go to work, yes. But it's a local job, so I'm not going to Oregon or anything like that."

She smiled and kissed him directly on the lips.

After she pulled back his face went to her neck as he started place butterfly kisses up and down the surface.

"I'm going to go get dressed." He spoke sadly into the crook of her neck.

"I know." She replied, equally as sad.

He pulled away and walked back to the library to gather up his least destroyed outfit.

When he was out of the bedroom, Halsley heard "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance playing and knew that HER phone was now going off.

"Son of a beagle dog." She sighed, walking over to where the sound was coming from.

When she found it, she noticed she had no idea who the number was.

"Hello?"


	9. Social Awkwardness and Carvings

"So all of the recently found bodies are skeletal remains now?" Morgan had question. They were all very, very angry that their leave had been interrupted, but they were here and people needed their help.

"Not exactly…" JJ replied.

"Then what exactly?" Hotch had asked, rather irate that his precious quality with his son had once again been trumped by his job.

"All of the victims were abducted and killed within the last year."

"Then why is the Jeffersonian involved?" Reid inquired. He knew, and had been reminded by Halsley, that the Jeffersonian dealt with skeletal remains more than anything.

"Because all of the remains had been soaked in Hydrochloric acid, which almost entirely dissolved the flesh and muscle from the bones." A woman explained as she walked in the conference room, accompanied by a tall, broad shouldered, official looking man.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian and Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI." JJ introduced the two.

"I will explain more later, but I really need to be getting back to lab, I have a new assistant and I want to start training as soon as I can." Dr. Brennan explained hurriedly, right before she turned around and walked out.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa," Agent Booth replied in shock, "you finally hired someone?"

"Yes," the doctor said in a rather bored and 'duh' way. "You haven't met her, she wasn't an intern."

"So, wait. You hired someone to help YOU in YOUR lab that wasn't even in your class?" The agent asked, still dumbfounded.

"Yes, her credentials were very impressive. She came highly recommended by some people I greatly respect." The doctor once again answered, stepping into a large black SUV.

The agent, too, got into the SUV, still owning the confused look that had taken up residence on his face not a few minutes earlier.

"Hey Reid, man, where you at?" Morgan asked when he noticed his co-worker and little brother was staring off into space.

"Huh!? Oh, uh, no where, just, uh, thinking." Spencer replied in a not-so-smooth manner.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"It's more than likely because that over the past few years…" Spencer started to explain, taking the question literally. Normally he'd be aware that Morgan was being rhetorical, but the worry of possibly working with a woman he had been sleeping with for the past 6 days and her seeing just HOW awkward he was socially.

"Spence, Spence. He's gone." JJ laughed, interrupting the genius while he was explaining something about DPD in the general public.

"Oh, uh, right." He replied sheepishly with an embarrassed smile.

JJ smiled back and got in the front seat of one of their SUVs.

Spencer had actually been getting better socially; it doesn't take a profiler to see that. But something about the Jeffersonian had thrown right back into a pit of social awkwardness.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

Dr. Brennan was right, Hodgins hated her.

It's not like she didn't understand, after what happened with Zack Addy.

She herself was slightly concerned. She knew a lot about Dr. Addy, including the fact that he had an IQ right around her's and the simple fact that he had been the apprentice for a cannibalistic serial killer.

If this happened to him, who's to say it won't happen to her? All of her close friends know just a crazy she is when she's upset. Though she's never acted on anything, she can imagine things that 'would make Jigsaw cringe'.

"What's on your mind, Sweetie?" Angela had inquired, causing the young doctor to jump in shock.

"Nothin', just trying to find out what these markings are." Halsley answered semi-truthfully.

Angela looked at the bones closely, having become more comfortable around such things as a result of this job, but had no luck at seeing any markings.

After a few more moments of pathetic attempts to see something she was almost positive didn't really exists, Angela finally said, "Alright, I give. What markings?"

"Oh," Halsley replied, picking up the left radius and taking putting it under a magnifying camera. "Sorry. There, do you see them now?"

"Oh yeah. Wow, that's, that's really kind of messed up. What do you think they are?"

"I don't know." Halsley admitted exasperated. "I can only assume that the killer carved something into the girls' arm before soaking them in acid."

"Why would he do that?"

"Don't assume the killer's a man." Halsley naturally corrected, "And I once again can only ASSUME that the killer didn't realize just how effective the hydrochloric acid would be."

"So, this gu- person," Angela corrected herself, "soaked these girls in acid to cover-up their identities but in the process destroyed his message? And I use 'his' as a general pronoun." She finished with a smile.

"Possibly." Halsley responded.

"Have you told Brennan about this?"

"No," Halsley answered FULLY- truthfully this time. "It's all just assumptions right now. If she asks, I'll tell her, but I don't want to go out of my way and bother her with an assumption for the possibility that she could be doing something very important right now."

"What do have?" Dr. Camille Saroyan asked while she bounded up the few stairs that lead to elevated lab in which Angela and Halsley were currently standing.

"Assumptions and pronoun lessons." Angela stated laughingly.

"What are we assuming?" Cam requested.

"That our killer is rather stupid." Halsley put in this time.

"A little more explanation would be appreciated." Cam replied, getting slightly impatient with all of general answers.

"There are carvings on the left radius of each of the victims. They're so shallow that I'm assuming the killer had carved his message in before the girls took their post-murder acid baths." Halsley explained.

"However," she continued, getting a dream-like look on her face as her voice became softer, indicated that she was thinking aloud, "the killer might of done this on purpose, to challenge us. Like giving us a riddle, trying to prove that's he's smarter than us."

"And how would you go about supporting this?" A voice that Halsley couldn't recall inquired. Halsley was too entranced at the moment to even care who had asked.

"There's no way to prove it right now. If and when we deceiver what the carvings mean- if they mean anything- and we find it leads to just another clue, we could be confident in the fact that the killer is playing a game with us." She explained to the air while grabbed the other left radiuses and examined them under the magnifying camera.

Cam and Angela stood amazed at what was taking place. Before they knew what was happening, Booth had come out of no where and slammed a hand against one of the stainless steel tables, creating a loud booming sound that echoed through the large, open building.

Whereas everyone else jumped, Halsley simply looked up confused, as if someone had whispered her name.

"Hello." She addressed him with a smile. "I would shake your hand, but I'm wearing gloves." She held up her hands for prove.

"That's perfectly fine Miss…"

"Hale." She gave. "Dr. Halsley Taylor Hale."

"Doctor?" She heard a –this time- familiar voice that sounded shocked, but very proud.

She turned around and saw someone she hadn't even thought to consider seeing.

"Spencer?" She asked with a smile.

_**A/N: Working with someone you just slept with a matter of hours ago can be VERY awkward. Reviews are like cookies to me, and people, Louy like her cookies. Also, I couldn't think of any better way to describe how Bones talks, I'm sure any and all Bones fans know what I mean. If you can think of anything, please tell me. One more thing, I'm going to be writing Booth and Bones from before the awkward little moment in 'The Parts in the Sum of the Whole'.**_

_****A/N: My muse has decided she wants to take a nap. So until Turtle(my muse) wakes up, I will revise some of my rather short chapters-aka, most of them- and add in a little more detail. I'm just trying to find a balance because people in my Oral Comm class say I don't know when to stop....**_

_**Note: this A/N will be at the bottom of all revised chapters.**_


	10. Hatred and Bone Structure

Apparently the BAU had been called in when the lack of forensic evidence and time constraints became a problem.

Right now Agents Hotchner and Morgan are talking with Booth and Dr. Brennan, Rossi and JJ were consulting Dr. Sweets, the team psychiatrist, and Prentiss and Reid were on the platform helping in any way they could. What everyone else was oblivious to, though, was that Spencer couldn't do anything, considering his worries had come true.

There wasn't anything wrong about working with Halsley, she was an amazing forensic specialist and she had this ability to think of things most people wouldn't consider. The only real problem is that everything she did was distracting him.

Spencer couldn't stop observing her. Every action she made simply captivated him. Of course, this didn't take him by surprise at all. He had spent his entire leave with her and couldn't stop watching or thinking about her. But now, he got to see her in a different environment. He got to watch her facial expression change from one of deep thought and realization to annoyance and every other trait that came with investigating a smart murderer. He would watch as her hands move to a notebook she kept with to scribble a thought or finding down and he would watch her lips move slightly, but rather fast, while she silently spoke out a problem that was to much to try and figure out in her head.

He was about to go up and talk to her when he saw her eyes widen and her lips stopped moving mid-though.

Quickly, she sprinted off the platform and down a hallway, into a private lab/office.

* * *

"Dr. Hodgins," Halsley requested.

"What do you want?" He snipped back at her.

"The carvings in the bone," she started, ignoring his attitude, "is it possible that some kind of defining particle got in one of them?"

"Maybe, why? I thought we knew where all of the girls were killed."

"No, we know where they were dumped, if they had been killed at the same sight there would have been signs of a struggle." She replied.

"What if they girls were drugged? Then they wouldn't have been able to fight back?" He pointed out, partly trying to be difficult, partly trying to help.

"Fine." Halsley gave in, exasperated, "there would more than likely be signs."

"Alright, you try to find something in the carvings and if you do, bring them to me." He told her. He may not like the girl, but THESE girls shouldn't have to suffer for it.

"I'll get on it." She replied, sped-walking out of the room and back to the platform.

"What was that about?" Agent Prentiss inquired as Halsley leaped up the stairs and back to the skeletons.

"I'm hoping that the killer may not have thought to clean the bones before getting to the dump-site, therefore giving us a clue as to what state these girls were from." Halsley explained while swiping each carving on every left radius with Q-tips.

"State like Florida and Iowa and Wyoming?" Dr. Saroyan asked, confused as to just what brought this about.

"Yes." Dr. Brennan answered for her, walking up to the tables while buttoning her lab coat.

"People in different parts of the nation, just as the world, have slightly altering bone structure. Dr. Hale, care to take a guess at just where these girls may have been from?" Dr. Brennan had continued.

"They were more than likely from the upper mid-west part of the country because of the wider shoulders and hips. Back before the last century, many women were forced to take on more than those in more civilized areas. The wider shoulders are a result of heavy lifting and manual labor and the wider hips are from giving birth to more children so that someone would be around to keep up a family legacy." Halsley answered, giving the last few sentences to explain to the four other, very confused people just why the bone structure was the way it was.

"Is that what it's like when I ramble?" Spencer whispered to Emily.

"Yeaaaaaah." She whispered back.

Spencer just smiled.

"Very nice." Dr. Brennan supported, in only a way she could. "I'm assuming that you're checking the carvings for indications as to where the girls were?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. So far I've gotten some things off the first two bones, but I'm not sure if they'll give us anything definite." Halsley explained as she continued the swipe the bones.

Dr. Brennan nodded her head and walked off the try and decipher one of the left radiuses.

Cam and Angela stood, frozen in shock. Not one person had impressed Brennan on first attempt.

Apparently Halsley had felt their eyes on her, for she looked up shyly and squeaked out

"Hi."

Spencer and Prentiss giggled slightly.

_**A/N: So Turtle woke up for a few minutes, but she's asleep now. Lazy muse:( I have the next chapter typed but I can't seem to get an ending for it. WELL, I'll keep working. Two notes before I go to sleep:**_

_**1) I edited a few chapters, the previous one to the point where I added a whole chapter to it. I wasn't sure if that popped up on your Alerts or anything, so I just thought I'd let you know so you don't get massively lost or anything.**_

_**2) I have 3 big end-of-semester projects due in a little over a month. So add those to my lazy little Turtle and-I apologize for this- updates won't be as frequent. I will try to update once a week at least, though.**_

_**Oh! And the lil Spell Check thing keeps telling me I spelled some names wrong. Now Halsley is suppose to be spelled H-A-L-S-L-E-Y, but other names could be wrong, so please let me know of any mistakes.  
**_


	11. Motorcycles and Mansions

"Hey" Everybody heard someone call from down the hall.

They turned to look and noticed a very excited Dr. Hodgins come speed walking to one of the fenced walls of the platform. Dr. Brennan went over to meet him and Halsley kept her ears perked for what he had to say.

"Michigan City." The male doctor told eagerly to the female.

"That's where our victims are from?" Dr. Brennan questioned.

"Yup." He replied with a slight bounce. "I found some sand in the carvings that are made from specific rocks and plants found in Lake Michigan. When you take that and add the pollution levels it's easy to determine that they were near Chicago. That Garcia chick checked missing person records for the area and we got a match on each girl." Hodgins finished by handing the other doctor a file that held each girl's profile.

"So, does this mean we're going to Michigan City?" Derek Morgan asked to no one in particular.

"Yup," Booth replied, "Bones and Newbie Squint, pack up, you're going too."

Dr. Brennan smiled widely at the aspect of getting to go on another trip and Halsley just looked confused as she walked to her office whispering 'Newbie Squint?'

Everyone was about to leave for the night, having decided to get a full night sleep then come back in the morning and go to Michigan City.

"So, you guys get a jet?" Booth asked JJ and Rossi.

The two other agents just smiled and nodded, always having enjoyed people's reactions when they found out about the jet.

"Why don't we get a jet?" Booth asked after he leaned closer to Brennan.

"Well, more than likely because they travel all over the country as a part of their job whereas we rarely go anywhere outside of driving distance." She explained rather loudly, not quite getting why her partner was being so secretive, even after she heard the chuckles of the two BAU agents beside them.

"What are our living arrangements, JJ?" Agent Hotchner asked when the four met him, Reid, Morgan and Emily at the cars.

"Where's Halsley?" Spencer asked before JJ had time to answer Hotch. Spencer quietly said sorry as he put his head down, embarrassed at how rude and un-professional he'd been. By now Morgan and Emily had figured out there was something between him and Dr. Hale, and he was sure that the others weren't far behind, especially after that little comment.

"Actually, they're directly related." JJ told them, choosing to ignore the smile that threaten to emerge at the little sign of affection her lil' Spence had shown. "She told me when we were leaving last night that she has really close friends in Michigan City that would be happy to have us."

"All of us?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah."

"She does realize that there are 9 of us, right?" Emily stated in disbelief. Who would, or could for that matter, hold 9 people for an undefined amount of time?

"I know what ya'll are thinking," Morgan cut in, "but trust me, I went across the lake as kid a couple of times, some of the houses there are like mansions."

This seemed to calm everyone as they just put the rest of their bags- and equipment in Dr. Brennan's case- in the back of the SUVs.

When they got to airport and started boarding the plane, Spencer took into realization that HIS question wasn't answered.

"Hey," he called out, jogging up to where JJ stood on the stairs leading to the plane. "You never did tell me where Halsley was. I mean I thought she might be here waiting when I saw Agent Booth putting her bags in the car…" Spencer rambled, trailing off when he saw the blonde smile at the idea that Spencer knew what her bags looked like.

"Not the point-"He started again before JJ cut him off.

"She took her bike to MC, saying that she needed to get there to explain to everyone in the house what was going on and make sure things were ready for us."

Spencer seemed to take this for an answer before "Her bike?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Reid questioned for about the hundredth time since the plane landed.

"She's waiting for us at the gates. Just as she was 10 minutes ago." JJ answered in an annoyed sigh.

"Gates?" They heard a voice over the phone ask. It was Booth.

"Yeah, the thing about Michigan City is, they're a very private people. The only way to get in is to do something for the first person to meet you at the gate." JJ spoke into the air, as the phone was on speaker.

"Isn't that illegal?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Oh my God, not like that! It's like helping with work or some random chore they need done."

"Oh. Well that's boring." The doctor replied in disappointment.

"Bones!" They heard Booth's voice scold.

"What? It is. You can't tell me you didn't think something along the same lines as me."

They arrived at the gates just a moment after that and Spencer took into notice the glorious sight that awaited him.

There Halsley waited, her black sunglasses on and hair pulled back into a high pony-tail. She wore a form-fitting, black leather jacket and matching leather chaps over mid-dark wash jeans. She sat on her black and silver Harley Davidson facing them, her legs spread, to Spencer's mind, provocatively as she leaned back against the handles.

When she spotted their SUVs pulling up, she smiled and turned herself around and started-up her bike then rode off down the beach-front road.

* * *

"This is where we're staying?" Booth asked in shock as he stared at the beach-front mansion. It had two floors, pointed roofs for each top-floor room, and two walk out balconies. The front yard was at least two acres of lush green grass.

"It gets better inside." Halsley said in a suspenseful tone, eying the gaping agents..

As everyone else took in the huge place that they would be living in for God knows how long, Spencer not-so-discreetly observed Halsley's ass-which happened to be framed perfectly by the form-fitting leather champs- as she strutted through the white French doors into the living room sized foray.

Reid snapped his head up at the sound of a three-part whistle that echoed through the nearly empty room.

Two people came walking down the hall. One was a petite, pale girl with dark brown hair and eyes to match. The other was a semi-thin man around 5'10" -6'0" with short black hair.

"There were three of you when I left." Halsley stated, confused as to what happened to the third.

"She's still straightening her hair." The girl informed.

"Ah, okay." Halsley replied before she turned to the group of agents behind her, obstructing the view Spencer enjoyed having.

"This is Roxi,"

"HIIIIIIII!" the girl just introduced as 'Roxi' interrupted, apparently to no surprise of Halsley. The dark blonde continued on unfazed.

"And this is Garret."

Garret looked at Roxi, then back at the agents and stated simply, "I'm not nearly that hyper."

Roxi, being the three year old Spencer was almost positive she truly was, stuck out her tongue at Garret's comment.

"Okay, Hotch, Emily and Morgan, ya'll are with Garret. Dr. Brennan, Spencer and Rossi, with me. And Booth, JJ and Penny, you guys are with Roxi." Halsley assigned before everyone went off in their separate groups, ready for their tours of the mansion.

_**A/N: New Chapter! Clearing some things up right now, Michigan City isn't a gated community and you don't have to do anything to get in. The Mansion that inspired the one our teams are staying at can be found here:**_

_**Okay, never mind, the site won't post. I'll try to get it on my profile.**_

_**And Spencer is of course going to be out of character. People should have noticed that with the first few chapters. Would Spencer Reid really drunkenly go home with someone he just met? Probably not.**_

_**Also, Halsley is going to be getting REALLY insecure in the next few chapters. I'm giving you warning now, it's all part of the storyline, please don't give me any crap about it. **_

_**Personal Note: I'm HALF WAY DONE with 2 projects! Haven't even started the third yet...**_

_**One more author's note: This is a Reid/OC centric story, so obviously there won't be a whole lot of Booth/Bones or major focus on other characters.**_

_**OK, I think I'm done...  
**_


	12. Self Doubt

Halsley had shown Rossi his room and was in the process of showing Dr. Brennan her's.

This wouldn't be worth a second thought, if not for the fact that her boyfriend was ignoring her. Yes, during a late lunch break on their first day of working together, they had agreed to not be insanely public about their relationship, but that doesn't mean he has to act like she's not there. But of course, he doesn't realize she's upset because he's busy talking and joking with Dr. Brennan about something they didn't even consider her to be interested in.

That's one of the things she hated about friends. Whenever they were with a boyfriend or girlfriend, she would be a third (and sometimes fifth) wheel. At first this didn't phase her much, but when it started happening constantly, it hurt. A lot. So much so that in the eighth and ninth grade it could send her to thoughts of being unwanted and worthless, just a pain and burden to everyone and, if it was bad enough, possibly suicide.

13 years later, it didn't send her THAT far, but it still hurt. She thought she was okay. That she had gotten past all of those feelings, but now that it was her boyfriend, ignoring her for someone better than herself, well, let's just say she wasn't feeling to confident right now.

But damn it all to hell if she'd show it. She already freaked on Spencer once, and her sister-like friends that she's known since eighth grade have only seen her cry twice.

Instead of focusing on self-pity, Halsley decided to do what she always did when she was being ignored. Ease drop on someone's conversation.

"Well we're all a little crazy." Spencer said, a smile evident in his voice.

"I suppose that by some standpoint that could be considered true. Kind of like cancer. How every person has cancerous cells, it's just depends on what extent of them your immune system can kill and absorb." Dr. Brennan contemplated.

"Technically that's not an entirely accurate analogy." Spencer corrected, his voice getting slightly high with excitement. "You see, though everyone is BORN with cancerous cells, and develops new ones everyday, a mental illness is something that only specific people are born with, though most mental illnesses can be developed."

"Dr. Brennan." Halsley announced before her boss had the time to retaliate. "Your room."

Halsley turned the doorknob and lightly pushed open the door, exposing a room fit for a princess. The interior was white and gold, with a vanity, wardrobe and bed-side table that were all white with worn gold trim. The bed had a gold bedspread and 10 different sized pillows. She had one of the two rooms Booth took note of earlier, with a French doors that lead to a balcony. The doors had white and gold curtains that were swept to each side from the middle and tied off with faux gold rope.

"Whoa." The two geniuses whispered.

"Yup." Halsley said smiling, she loved people's reactions. "Dr. Brennan, I'll leave to get acquainted. Spencer, would you mind coming with me?"

* * *

'Not in the least.' Spencer thought, practically feeling a devious shadow fall over his own eyes. From the moment he saw her this morning; the only thing on Spencer's mind was getting Halsley behind closed doors and having his way with her.

He watched intently when she walked. She always sub-consciously swayed her hips and walked in a cat-walk strut, something he assumed to be a learned trait from watching so many others to it.

When it came to women doing things like that, Spencer had always considered unattractive. But with Halsley, he could barely keep himself from pinning her against a wall and re-claiming her for the umpteenth in the past few days.

Throughout the morning, Spencer had been able to control himself, constantly reminding his person that he was at work, surrounded by, not only his colleagues, but Halsley's new boss as well.

Now, however, they were alone, on their way to his bedroom, with her in tight jeans and a nearly skin-tight camisole- having discarded her biking attire before they started the tour.

He could feel himself growing, and fast, the longer he watched her do her sultry little strut. His eyes traveled up her legs, stopped at her long, amazingly talented fingers that rested at mid-thigh, and then continued their trip up to her firm, curved rear end.

He smirked. She had one hell of an ass.

"Dr. Reid." He heard her request in a little, innocent voice. "Just what are you so enticed by that you're not speaking a word."

To answer her, Spencer walked up behind her, locked two fingers through her left side belt loop, spun her around to face him, and pulled her against his erection.

Stopping her in mid-gasp, he slammed his mouth against her. He heard her whimper slightly and shiver against him.

He loved this feeling. The knowing that he could make her like this, that he could so easily throw her over the edge, no matter how long she tried to hold it off.

Halsley, however, had the same power over him. She dug her nails into his upper arms, not enough to hurt him, but enough to get his blood rushing.

She carefully walked backwards a few doors down, taking Spencer with her.

Once inside the room, she backed up to the bed, Spencer falling on top of her. She felt his erection press against her upper thigh and, though part of her longed to go further, she couldn't ignore the emptiness in her chest that first made itself known when she pondered Spencer and Dr. Brennan. She couldn't do this to herself. If what they were currently entertained with went further, she would be throwing herself into a 20 foot deep pool of self doubt with a four 30 lbs weights tied to each limb.

Did it make sense? No. But Halsley had come to terms with the fact that nothing about her mind made sense.

"Spencer, no."

"Why?" He inquired, rather aggravated that someone was stopping him from fulfilling his painful need.

"Everybody's downstairs, these halls echo, and we're technically still on the clock." She listed off. All were true; she just didn't tell him the main reason.

She heard him sigh.

"You are truly annoying." He said, only half joking.

"And for such, I am loved by all." She replied smiling.

_**A/N: *Sigh* Self doubt fails, does it not? Poor little Halsley:(**_

_**Anyway, I have half of the next chapter already written and the other half playing in my head as I type. I'm gonna start typing the next chapter as soon as I get this one loaded.**_

_**Review please.  
**_


	13. Stress and Breakfast Dates

The sun beamed through the single crack between the curtains in Halsley's room, laying a single ray of light across the bed and to the opposing wall. This, however, had no affect on the room's occupant, for she had been three hours before sunrise.

She was currently seated at her desk, going over her photos of the carvings in each girl's bone.

She had been obsessing over the god-damned carvings for the past three days. Usually she was able to crack most puzzles in a few hours, and even the profile Spencer and his team told her didn't narrow anything down.

'Think Halsley.' She demanded of her self. 'A woman who's upset with her own life. 10- 15 letters. 10 to… woman…jealous…'

Halsley sighed loudly as she turned in chair, stood up, grabbed her pictures and walked out of her room, needing a new environment.

A chill shoot through her body when her bare feet came in contact with nearly frozen laminate floor. Ignoring the cold, fully aware that soon she'd be in the main part of the house where it was warm, Halsley continued her walk to the kitchen.

However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she turned a corner and found herself in the foyer. There, she heard the echoes of laughing, one of which was Spencer's. Hearing the voice of Dr. Brennan when the laughs died down, Halsley turned on her heels and re-directed herself to the living room. She was in mood right now. She was balancing on the fence, and she was positives that seeing her boss and boyfriend engaging in 'genius flirting' -as Angela put it last night during their call- would send her into a mini-depression.

So instead of doing that to herself, Halsley simply decided to hide in the over-sized living room until more people came down for breakfast.

'Simple.' She told herself, feeling tears so similar to last nights come to her eyes. 'Don't be complicated, Halsley. You'll drive him away.'

"Hey." Someone said from almost directly behind her. She jumped slightly as she turned around, only to come face to face with the person she was just thinking about.

She smiled up at Spencer, trying and failing to cover –up the insecurities on her face.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned at the look in her eyes.

Without a sound, she nodded.

"Um, well, okay," He said, still not convinced. "Well, Temperance and I are going out to get some breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

'Okay. He's on a first name base with my boss, who he's been flirting with. He's going to breakfast with said boss, to whom I was a second thought.' She thought, barley feeling the tears start to form -considering that's happened about five times in the past three days.

Halsley simply shook her head with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Apparently, Spencer had seen through the smile and straight to the tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked reaching out to tuck some stray hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," she replied through the smile, chocking back tears. "I'm just, freaking out about the carvings. If I don't figure them out soon, I'm almost certain my mind will snap in two." She pathetically joked.

Spencer gave her a tiny smile, his eyes saying 'I don't believe you, but I won't push you' as he leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss.

He pulled away and quietly asked if she wanted him to bring her anything back, remembering her expressed love for desserts.

"No, go, have a fun time with your fellow genius." She replied, quieter than him.

He pecked her lips, then her cheek, before walking back to the kitchen.

Halsley automatically looked back down to her photos, trying to focus back on work.

'He's going on a breakfast date with my boss, who is better for him than I am what with the empathy of shitty parents and both being so smart and- NO! Bad Halsley, you focus on work now. Don't freak out about this. So what if he leaves you for your boss? No big deal, it's not like you opened up to him against your better judgment because you thought you could have something serious with him and GODDAMNIT FOCUS!!!!!!' She thought to herself, first in self-doubt, then in bitter sarcasm, then just forceful anger.

Focus on work. That's all she could do right now.

Focus on work.

* * *

Spencer and Temperance walked through the front door of the mansion with Garret and apparently the third person form the day before that was doing her hair, Mallory. Spencer at first thought it was hilarious at how important her hair was to her, before of course he SAW her hair.

It was waist length and very, very thick. She and Garret had told him it was normally terribly curly. They described it as 'a giant blonde monster that was slowly eating her head.'

They talked and joked- Garret and Mallory surprisingly understanding most of Spencer and Temperance's jokes- as they walked into the living room, only to be suddenly shushed by Mallory.

After receiving confused looks, she pointed to the couch and adoringly whispered "Looooook."

They did, and saw a curled up, sleeping Halsley on said couch, still wearing her pajamas.

Whereas everyone else smiled at the adorable, childish sight, Spencer was concerned.

She was out like at light, he could tell even if he was half a ballroom away. The only time she had been this gone-he thought while walking closer- was after her meltdown.

Still, no matter how worried he was about her, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

She was lying in fetal position, her knees parallel with her hips and her hands bundled at her face.

When he was standing over her, Spencer Reid kneeled down by the couch and planted gentle kisses on Halsley's forehead, cheek, and lips.

When all he got was a simple shift of her head to hide her face, Spencer decided to kiss her lips again, only this time longer; until he heard a surprised and confused "Hmm?"

He left her lips and pecked her cheek once more before whispering in her ear, "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Mmmhm." She mumbled happily, the corner of her lips perking up.

"Tired?"

"Mhm"

"Okie dokie." Spencer replied before hooking one arm under her knees, the other supporting her as he lifted her up off the couch and started walking down the hall.

Halsley moaned lightly as she nuzzled the crock of her boyfriend's neck, kissing slightly.

"I don't know where you're room is," Spencer admitted as he opened a bedroom door, "so you will be sleeping in my room."

"Mmkay." Was her only reply as Spencer lay her down on his bed, kissing her forehead before leaving her for however much sleep she could get before work technically started.

_**A/N: I feel like I just did this a few hours ago... lol**_

_**Seriously, how much would it suck to have your boyfriend going to breakfast with another girl and not even consider you? But don't get mad at Spencer, I'm thinking of doing a one-shot about their (his and Bones) breakfast date and all he thought about was Halsley. The only thing stopping me is I really haven't gotten Brennan's character down yet. It may have something to do with she can be relatively normal at some point, then be...well...her a moment later. It's difficult trying to find a balance.**_

_**Anyway, that's it for updates tonight.**_

_**Bye Bye Peoples!  
**_


	14. Below Freezing Tears

_She had her next bitch. That little whore in her skimpy bathing suit and her smiling friends and shiny brown hair._

_Damn these filthy little bitches. Why should they have friends? Why does anyone like them? Can't anyone see how fucking fake the little whores are?_

_With their perfect little relationships and their happy parents and their good grades and their perfect fucking lives…._

_Why the hell should they get to be happy!_

_She was a good person. Every guy she ever spoke to wanted her, her friends never left her and her parents always fought over her._

_She was loved by everyone, so why wasn't she that happy, huh?_

_Well, if she didn't have a happy life, none of them would._

_

* * *

_

Nothing was going right. This was their second full day here and they were still empty handed. The BAU team started to question their profile, considering all of their leads had been dead ends…literally.

Someone had killed each of the three women they interviewed. The teams weren't sure if it was the UNSUB or not, though, because they women hadn't taken acid baths.

So now, they had three murdered leads, three murdered teen girls and the murderer still on the loose.

They were official lost.

Well, not entirely. Halsley, much to her personal relief and excitement, figured out what the carvings said.

"Paradise Lost." She told everyone as she hopped into the kitchen that was doubling as a home base for the teams.

"The epic poem?" Spencer and Brennan questioned simultaneously, both smiling at each other afterward.

At that moment, everyone-aside from the two- watched the joy in Halsley's eyes nose-dive.

"Maybe." She continued, trying her best to cover up her depression when the two doctors looked back at her.

"There's also a song by a Rap-Core group called Hollywood Undead. The lyrics are focused on guilt and anger." She explained, pacing back and forth slightly.

"Let it all burn. I will burn first. God I've tried. Am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve. God I've lied. Am I lost eyes."

"But the bodies weren't burned." A voice over the open laptop on the black marble counter- top stated. It was Cam.

"Have you ever spilled Hydrochloric Acid?" Hodgins inquired. "It burns through everything."

'Now that we know what you do in YOUR free time…" Halsley laughingly trailed off, making everyone-even Hodgins- laugh with her.

That was late morning, and now everyone was going to sleep.

Spencer, however, was wide awake.

Halsley ignored him all day. Every time he tried to kiss or hug her she'd just smile apologetically and shrugged away. And whenever she needed something-where she would normally go to him- she actually went out of her way to find someone, anyone, besides himself.

At this point, Spencer was looking for the woman on his mind.

He had looked everywhere in this goddamn mansion and- two hours later- the only place left to look was the beach front deck.

Whilst walking to the white French doors that lead out to said deck, Spencer planned what he was going to do when he found her.

He was going to confront on her sudden change of heart. He was going to ask her about their relationship, if they were breaking up or going to work to better the relationship, or if they even had one at all.

He was going to that, before he saw her.

She stood across the deck, back to him, starring at the lake. She was wearing jeans and a black jacket she had worn the whole time they'd been here in Michigan City.

And now Spencer stood in the opened doorway, studying the fascinating creature that leaned against the railways of the elevated deck.

The object of his attention seemed to know her was there, for he heard a small voice say, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mhm." He replied non-chantey, almost certain they weren't referring to the same thing.

After a few more moments of silence, Spencer walked right up beside the keeper of the quite voice.

When Spencer turned his head to look out at the large body of water they were in fornt of, he understood why she said 'beautiful'.

The night had made the water so dark it loosely balanced between deep navy-blue and black. Lights form the night sky cast a white and silver hue over the ripples of diminutive waves that lightly came into contact with the shore below them. It was truly something from a dream.

The dream, however, was destroyed when Spencer took a look at the woman to his right.

Her shoulders shook slightly with every large intake of breath. Breaths inhaled through the small parting between her swollen, red lips that lay at the end of partly dry salt water-stain trails. The eyes at the beginning of those trails were slightly red from being rubbed and currently held new tears that were ready to flow over at any moment.

"Halsley, what's wrong?" Spencer inquired shakily. She cried once before, and every tear was like a knife stabbing his heart.

She took in another large breath, trying to keep herself from breaking.

"Nothing." She stated strongly with her exhale. She had straightened her back and framed her shoulders, but Spencer could see right through all of it.

"Halsley." He said in a 'get-real' tone.

She closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, her mouth too busy frowning to do anything else.

"It's nothing, Spencer." She stated firmly once she was facing him, her eyes a piercing stare lost behind tears. "I can deal with on my own."

"Clearly you can't," he retaliated, "if you're standing out on a lake-view deck at midnight in below freezing weather crying."

Halsley just stared at him, her poker face taking its place.

'Fuck.' Spencer thought. 'Nice genius.'

Trying to fix it before more damage was done, Spencer started to apologize.

"Halsley-"

"It's not like I'm proud of it, jackass." She cut him off, her lower lip quivering.

Before Spencer could start again, Halsley was already inside.

"Fuck." He whispered as he himself entered to house.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

_**A/N: Wow its been awhile! Sorry people, but good news for me is I finally got my Biology grade up to a B-**_

_**I've honestly had this chapter WRITTEN for over a week in my binder, I just haven't worked up the self-motivation to type it.**_

_**I have the next two chapters written. One is just kind of random and short, but the other one is really long and important to story, so it all evens out in my mind.**_

_**I will type them eventually, sometime by May 15th.**_

_**Don't ask about the weird date, I have no idea.  
**_


	15. Melodramatic Megabytes

**_A/N: Technically, its still May 15th.... yeah.... I'm just gonna be quite now...._**

**_Before I go, I don't know if I put up a disclamer yet and I really don't feel like checking so: I don't own Criminal Minds or Bones. I do own Halsley, Mallory, Garrett and Roxi though. They are mine. MINE I SAY!_**

Spencer stalked down the hallway to his room, examining the floor in front of his feet.

He screwed up. Bad.

He should've-no, he DID know how someone so self-reliant like Halsley would take the comment, yet he said it.

And because of that, he hurt her more.

As he reached his door, Spencer extended his arm and gripped the cooper door knob and twisted. In spite of this, the door refused to open.

Rising his head, Spencer came face to face with Garrett, who was pressing a hand against Spencer's door.

"You'll never guess what woke me up."

"You're right," Spencer stated simply, "I won't."

"It's truly amazing what you can train yourself to do when you're on constant suicide watch for someone you love."

Suicide? No, Halsley would never do something like that, Spencer was certain. "Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic?" He questioned the older brother figure.

"You have yet to see her at her lowest." The other man informed.

"Which is what exactly?" Spencer demanded, trying to hide his concern with sarcasm. He had seen her low, no doubt. And that its self terrified him. Was she really suicidal? If so, how could he not notice? And just how the hell could he help her if she didn't even talk to him about it?

"Trust me," Garrett said, "you'll know when you see it."

Spencer took note of the way Garrett's eyes glazed over as he spoke of Halsley and suicide.

"Did she try?" The worried boyfriend inquired, once again covering up his concern, except this time he acted as though he was at work, almost indifferent to whole situation.

"I found her sitting on a swing at the public park at 2:30 in the morning. She wasn't moving, just sitting, staring off into space. It was the most frightening thing I've ever seen. It was like she was possessed; nothing I did got her attention. She just sat there, completely still for like an hour before she just stood up and walked away, not even acknowledging my presence." Garrett explained, his hand now off of the door and down by his side. "The girls said she was out of it for the entire school week, just starring off. I've honestly never been so scared."

Spencer slid down to sit on the floor, tired beyond all reason, yet yearned to know more about the woman he was with out a doubt in love with.

"What changed?" He asked with sigh, not really sure if Garrett really understood what he was asking.

"I've been dating the same woman for a little less than eleven years now." Garrett started to answer, "and one thing I've learned: girls don't like it when you flirt with their boss."

Once drooping in exhaustion, Spencer's eyes now shot wide open. What!

"What the-no, no… I don't… not Temp-" He stuttered in pure shook. Garrett was right; now that he thought about it, he had been flirting with Temperance. And he just refereed to her by her first name. Great.

"Halsley." He tried to explain, but couldn't seem to find the words. "Halsley. I- me and Halsley… we- I…"

"You love her." Garrett supplied.

Spencer nodded.

Garrett smiled a knowing smile. "I know that," he started, "you know that, but Halsley doesn't. Have you told her how you feel?"

A loud sigh gave Garrett his answer.

"Hate to break up this lovely brother moment…" A female voice said from above where the two men sat. Looking up, Spencer saw a distressed and rather pissed off Mallory.

"How is she?" Garrett asked calmly, knowing exactly where she had just come from.

"I think you should go check on her." She replied, still focused on Spencer.

With that, the tall man stood and waited to be lead to his love's bedroom.

* * *

There was no light beneath the door. No sounds trying to break free. Nothing to convince him that anything living was beyond this door.

But he had to trust Mallory and Garrett. Even if Mallory hated him right now, she loved Halsley and wouldn't do a thing to hurt her. At least that's what Garrett said.

Pushing the paranoia aside, Spencer was bombarded with cold night air flowing in through an open window and the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. A particular scent he learned he loved after their first day together and she stepped out of the shower smelling as such. SHE learned shortly after that the shower was a waste of time.

The sweet scent grew slightly stronger the closer he got to the sleeping beauty. Spencer took note of just how contradicting she was to herself. In sleep she was peaceful and relaxed, yet she seemed to be in an eternal state of distressed. Spencer loved to watch her sleep, but not for the reasons people usually think. It wasn't her sheer beauty that captivated him. Well, that was most definitely part of it, but he would watch during the day as well as at night. What he really loved about watching her sleep was seeing just how much true emotion she showed. Halsley is a very reserved girl, for reasons Spencer has yet to discover, but in sleep she was her most open and honest.

Right now, however, Spencer really hated how honest she was. Her muscles were tense and ready for defense and her cheeks were stained with tears- tears he caused.

A small thudding brought Spencer out of his guilt trip. Curious, he looked Halsley over and noticed her iPod lying by her hand. He picked it up, careful as to not to disturb her earphones, and looked at the screen.

Song: Falling inside the Black

Artist: Skillet

Album: Comatose

Single song repeat

Making a mental note to download the song onto to his phone later, Spencer laid the iPod face down back in its place.

Leaning down and giving Halsley a gentle yet love-filled kiss on the lips-to which Spencer was happy to report she subconsciously responded- Spencer left the room.

"iPod?" Mallory quietly asked when Spencer had shut the door.

"Falling inside the black, Skillet, why?"

Mallory sighed loudly before singing the chorus of the song.

"Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black"

With that, she walked off, leaving Garrett and Spencer to stand in silence.

"Not sure if you got this," Garrett started in attempt to give some of his classic comic relief, "if you haven't noticed… these girls have a thing for music."

"What was your first clue?" Spencer playfully retorted with smile. Looking back on their days of perfect solitude, Spencer realized that, if she wasn't listening to music, she was either talking or thinking about it.

In fact, if she was right about Paradise Lost, he would probably end up laughing his ass off just at the sheer irony.

"14.4." Garrett replied with a laugh.

"14.4 gigabytes. That's how much space she's used on her iPod." He continued. " 1024 megabytes is equal to one gigabyte and a 3 minute song is generally 30 megabytes."

Spencer just looked at the man in shock.

"Halsley."

"Ahhhh." Spencer said, suddenly understanding where this random bite of knowledge came from.

With a last smile, Garrett walked down the path Mallory had walked a little bit early.

When Garrett had turned the corner, Spencer turned back to Halsley's door.

He smiled at how his love would snap into poet mode and ramble on about how it was a metaphor for the door she emotionally hid behind in effort to protect herself. That was a door Spencer had opened about a week ago, and now had probably closed, locked and dead-bolted.

"I'll fix this Halsley," he whispered to the air, "I promise."


	16. Red Delicious Payback

~Dream~

~She was in the cafeteria, the humming of 30 different conversations echoing against the cement walls and metal ceiling. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't be absolutely certain that she was in her high school lunch room, but the shrieks of laughter and smells of pizza supported her hypothesis.

Slowly, her eyelids retracted, and she saw one of the most calming sight she held in her memory.

Outside the glass doors that lead to the school patio was nothing but gray. A huge gray cloud overtook the entire vast sky, not a single shade of blue of sunlight showing through. The baby trees lining the patio were at the mercy of the unforgiving wind. She could practically feel the chilling temperature nip at her face as wind flew by at 30 mph.

"Hey." Someone had called from directly behind her.

Halsley turned around and came face-to-face with 15 year-old Roxi. Not much had changed over the decade.

"What's wrong?" the wanna be rebel inquired.

"Nothing." Halsley replied honestly while looking across the lunch table at Mallory, who had raised her face form her homework and was giving the other girl a worried looked.

They were sitting at their high school lunch table, three bench tables away from the glass door.

Roxi sat on the far left, Halsley to her right and Mallory across from Halsley. The same seating arrangement from day one.

With a simple shrug, Mallory went back to her school work and Roxi started babbling on about her boyfriend issues.

"I just can't believe he's always walking with her! I mean seriously! Every time I see them!"

"Do they look suspicious?" Halsley asked in a bored tone that was apparently lost on her rather annoying friend.

"Well… no, but still! I'm not over-reacting am I?"

Yes. "No."

"Okay." Roxi sighed in relief before returning to her food.

Halsley took the rest of the lunch period to look out the doors back to the awaiting storm when suddenly a random song came to mind.

"I don't hate you," she mentally sang, "I don't hate you. So tell me now, if this ain't love, then how do we get out, cause I don't know…"~

~End Dream~

* * *

"Morning!" A happy JJ chirped to the awaiting agents in the kitchen.

For replies she received a combination of mumbles and fellow chirps. Looking around, it was easy to see what came from whom.

Some people, Garcia, Garrett and Dr. Brennan, were either happy or just content with the morning. Others, Rossi, Emily, Derek and Booth, were in a rather grumpy mood.

One person, however, was the odd one out.

Spencer just sat at the island, his coffee sitting untouched next to him. It was clear to everyone that he was in deep thought; Garrett however, was the only one who knew why.

Halsley, usually the first one up, has yet to be seen by a single person.

Ten more minutes would go by before the 5" 10' woman walked through one of the archways of the kitchen in black and gray plaid pajama pants and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was darker than normal and in a bunch of little defined wavy strands, indicating that she just took a shower and toweled her hair.

Before she could walk by him, Spencer grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, her two legs hanging over his left as her cute little butt rested on his right thigh. Sooner than her slow moving morning mind could process what was happening, Spencer planted his lips against her's.

He continued to kiss her slowly when she responded, and he could taste her minty-fresh tooth paste against his lips. He put all he cold into the kiss without becoming entirely indecent in front of their co-workers and her boss. He had to apologize in everyway he could, and the first step was to make certain she knew what she meant to him.

She pulled away when the kiss started to get a little to heated and Spencer's mouth went straight to her neck, nuzzling and giving light little kisses every now and then.

"Je n'aime pas les affichages publics de l'affection." Halsley whispered.

"Je sais," Spencer replied as he inhaled the mixture of her cherry blossom shampoo and her naturally intoxicating scent, "mais il goûte loin trop bon pour que je s'inquiète vous."

At that, Halsley put her fingers under Spencer's chin and pulled his lips back to her's.

Thirty more seconds of pure paradise took place before Halsley pulled away once again and dismounted herself from the young doctor.

She walked over to the main counter with a slight blush at the smiles that were directed to her. She grabbed a Red Delicious apple and took a bite to hide the small, proud smile that was forming on her lips.

Spencer, however, took no attempt to hide his closed-mouth, admiring smile as he watched Halsley take small bites from her apple. He watched her lower her head and have her damp hair act as a shield between her and the room full of people currently fascinated by her.

The comfortable silence that had fallen over them was broken when Hotch walked in the kitchen, ready and roaring for the day.

"All right everyone," He boomed, gathering everybody's attention immediately, "what've we got?"

"Is it possible that our killer is a teenager?" Spencer heard Halsley asked barley after Hotch got is sentence out.

"The profile says early to mid 20s." Derek pointed out.

"But that's based off of state-of-mind." Prentiss retaliated.

"Most teenagers can't fathom the mind of an adult, even one just a few years older than themselves." Brennan thought out-loud.

"But some can." Rossi said simply.

At that, Spencer saw Garrett turn a goofy smile at Halsley. A smile, Spencer could guess, Halsley did not find amusing, considering the annoyed look on her face and the way she flipped him off.

"So you think our killer is a teen girl?" Booth inquired to Halsley from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Possibly." She told him. "You'd be amazed and extremely frightened at what teenagers can do when pushed hard enough."

Booth and Hotch shared a look before Hotch sighed and said "It's worth a shot."

"There are 1,935 students listed for the 2008-2009 school year." Garcia told everyone from where she stood over her laptop.

"Alright," Hotch said, "Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Hale, you guys go to the school and see if anyone stands out. We'll be here trying to narrow down the search."

"Me?" Halsley questioned. What use would she be in this department?

"Yes," Hotch explained, "It's clear you know people here, so you and anyone with you wouldn't raise too much suspicion. And judging by the way you helped during the initial interrogations you are a rather descent profiler."

With a small sound of acceptance and a shrug, Halsley walked towards the archway she came from.

However, before she left, she walked over to Spencer and whispered in his ear, "You kiss me in front of my boss, I kiss you in front of your's."

Before he could react, Halsley's mouth was on his, forcing his lips to open and give her tongue room. Ten seconds of tongue war and Halsley waltzed off to her room, leaving a shocked but happy Spencer and either laughing or amazed coworkers in her mist.

_**A/N: I uh, don't think Spencer reacted the way Halsley wanted him to.... lol, silly little Spencer.**_

_**Have you guys noticed how I say little or lil someone a lot? Hm, old habits I guess. **_

_**Hey! Finals are next week so I'll probably be updating a lot more. If that doesn't make sense, let me explain. My finals are spread over three days and each day is only like two ours at most, so I'll be typing a lot more, which means more updating.**_

_**A/N 2: Sorry baobei! It kinda slips my mind that not everyone has French speaking parents :/**_

_**Anyway! Halsley said: I don't like public displays of affection**_

_** Spencer said: I know, but you taste far too good for me to care.  
**_


	17. Disney and Vindictive Children

The students watched as a black SUV pulled up the Auditorium entrance to their school. Everyone knew they had to be dropped off at the front doors and none of the teachers had SUVs, so something was up.

"I swear to God," one girl started to complain to her friends, "if this is another stupid lecture…"

"Relax Hun," one of the females that came out of the SUV said as she walked past, "you have plenty of time to finish your Bio homework."

The two teen girls looked at each other, back to the tall blonde, and then back at each other before saying simultaneously "I like her."

"How do you know they were freaking out about bio?" Derek asked.

"It's always Bio." Emily answered for Halsley, causing everyone to laugh.

Their laughter, however, came to an abrupt stop once they opened the doors.

* * *

"Oh my God." Prentiss exclaimed, walking through the doors of the police station.

"Bad?" Rossi inquired, though by the shocked and tired looks on Morgan and Emily's faces, he already knew his answer.

"Just…" Derek started, holding his hand up begging for mercy, "Just… just no."

Spencer couldn't help but chuckle at his big brother's pain, especially since Halsley seemed entirely un-affected by everything.

"Halsley," JJ started, apparently on the same page as Reid, "your views?"

"2,698."

"What?" Dr. Brennan asked in confusion.

Halsley sighed with a smile before explaining. "2,698 students at my school, which was half the size of this one."

"Were there any people that seemed suspicious?" Hotch asked in an effort to get everyone back on track.

"A few girls," Derek started, "but each had alibis."

"However," Halsley began to speak in defense of herself, "some kids at the school reported some strange behavior around this one girl named Ashland. She's a cheerleader, loved by all and fits the victims' physical profile."

"JJ, Rossi, you guys go talk to Ashland's family, explain the situation and give them tips on how to keep her save." Hotch ordered, "Assess the situation and determine if we should beef up parole in her neighborhood."

The two agents nodded and went out to one of their vehicles.

"Derek, Emily," Hotch stared again with a laugh, "take a break to recuperate."

"Hale," Booth initiated, "did the kids tell you when the weird feelings started?"

Halsley nodded and answered "At the beach, actually. Just about a mile east of the mansion."

"COME MY LITTLE SQUINTS!" Booth proclaimed very loudly, "TO THE BEACH!"

"I thought I was above the 'squint' name?" Brennan questioned as she rose from her seat.

"I still don't understand the name 'squint'." Halsley complained.

"You're a squint, you know? Because people like you squint when you look at things." Booth explained. "And you, you have a choice between 'Squint' and 'Bones'."

"Do I squint?" Halsley asked her boss.

"No, actually you don't. So in retrospect the name makes no since for you. And Bones."

"Seriously?" Booth inquired in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes." The doctor explained. "It's more personal and much nicer than 'Squint'." She finished, saying the last word with disgust.

The conversation soon left room where they were all set up, leaving Spencer and Hotch alone.

Hotch crossed his arms and leaned against the table next to his younger colleague.

"So, Reid," He started, "about this morning…"

Spencer shut his eyes and held his breath, a single thought running through his head:

'Oh shit.'

* * *

"I'm sorry." Halsley laughed as she hugged her semi-traumatized boyfriend. "That must have been terrible."

"If you think it's so terrible why are you laughing at my pain?" Spencer asked, but he couldn't help but laugh himself. For some reason Halsley's laughter was contagious.

"Cuz my plan worked!" She shouted with pride.

"Your plan to force your boyfriend to have a very awkward conversation with his boss?" Spencer asked once again, laughter still in his voice.

"YES!" She shouted once again. "Boyfriend?"

"Well we have only been sleeping together for the past week and half." He pointed out.

"How do you know we're not just sex buddies?" She counteracted with a smile.

"You, my love," He started as he pulled her against him, "are not the type of girl to have a 'sex buddy'."

She reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips before saying "You've only known me for 10 days, Spencer Reid."

"I'm a profiler, Halsley Taylor."

"Hale." She pointed out. "Halsley Taylor Hale. I can't believe you don't even know my full name." She joked.

"I am very well aware of your full name Dr. Hale." Spencer replied, "I just prefer to stop at Taylor. Adding Hale just makes it seem too story book, and I really don't want to feel like I'm dating a Disney character."

"Doesn't she remind you of Cinderella?" Roxi asked as she skipped into the kitchen.

"I lean more towards Aurora myself." He replied nonchalantly, surprisingly use to the slightly annoying childish antics of this petite woman now.

All he got in return was a confused look.

"Sleeping Beauty." Halsley told her friend.

"I thought her name was Rose…"

"That's the name the fairies gave her, kind of like Witness Protection." Spencer supplied, only to get a look from Halsley.

"What?"

"It kind of worries me that you know so much about Disney…" She admitted with a slight laugh.

"Don't let it," JJ told her as she came into the kitchen and walked to the cabinet, "Garcia and I figured that, since he's a god-father, he should be fluent in all things Disney."

"You're a god-father?" Halsley asked her smile lighting up the entire room.

"Yeah."

"Awww." Halsley bellowed as she tightened her grip around Spencer's waist.

"So, Halsley," JJ started after the younger woman released Spencer, "Just what happened at the high school?"

A smile came to Halsley's face as she went into memories of the few hours at the high school with Morgan and Prentiss.

* * *

"Link hands."

"What?" Emily asked, more than a little confused at why the young doctor commanded.

"Trust me," Halsley told her, "Link hands with Derek."

Emily and Derek simply looked at each other, shrugged, and did as Halsley said.

After they were linked, Halsley grabbed Emily's hand, and they were off.

Speeding through the halls, weaving in and out of jumble of students, the two agents and scientist made their way to the front office.

* * *

"Ride of your life, Morgan?" JJ asked the agent when he walked in as Halsley finished her sentence.

"You weren't there." He defended while he walked over to the fridge, pulling out a can of soda.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Spencer reason as Morgan chugged down half the can.

Morgan pointed an accusatory finger at him before saying, "She is scary when she's in charge. Have you ever had that woman take control of anything?"

"I could say something right now," Halsley pointed out as soon as the last word left Morgan's mouth, "but to save everyone in this room embarrassment, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"On that note, I'm gone." Roxi laughed turning and walking to one of the arch-ways.

"You don't want to hear more of my amazing story?" Halsley accused.

"Honey," the other girl said, half way down the hall, "you, me, high school, four years. I lived it."

After she was gone, a few minutes passed in silence, Morgan drinking his soda, JJ and Reid waiting for Halsley to continue her story, Halsley just starring after Roxi.

"Well?" JJ requested, getting slightly impatient.

"No." Halsley told her in a final-decision type of voice. She pulled away from Spencer before walking over to where Derek was and getting herself a can of Dr. Pepper.

"No?" Spencer and JJ asked, a little confused as to the change of heart.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because it apparently wasn't important enough." She told them simply before walking towards the arch-way.

"Because of Roxi?" Spencer asked in shock at the vindictive child his girlfriend just turned into.

"Yup. I told her two months ago that I was going to start reverting back to childhood when people start ignoring me."

"Again, why?"

"It works. Either they shut up and pay attention or feel really bad or it bugs them for days not knowing what the story was." She explained, rather proud with her little scheme.

"So because she messes up, we pay?" JJ asked.

"Yup."

Halsley got a scoff in reply.

"I know," the vindictive child said, "I never thought it was fair either."

And with that, she was off to her room.

A chuckle from the general area of the fridge broke the silence.

"Will you finish the story?" JJ requested.

"Nope." Morgan chuckled, following the same suit as Roxi and Halsley.

* * *

_**A/N: Not much to say. I have like, half of the final chapter typed. I have nothing in between typed but I hate it when someone gets bored and just lazily wraps up, so ya'll 'ill get a nice Epilogue chapter when it comes. Oh, I also have this new thing where I won't update with any chapter less than 1,200 words.  
**_


	18. Disliking and Loving

The mansion was getting quite as the night began to overtake the Midwest city. Reid, Garcia, Morgan, Mallory, Booth and Brennan were the only ones up, though most were crashing fast.

That is of course, excluding Garcia.

"So, tell me Junior G-man," The 'Oracle of Quantico' said as she walked up and sat down next to Reid, who was sitting on the couch studying a map to lay out the geographic profile.

Spencer looked up at her, confused as to why she didn't finish her question.

"Tell you what?"

"Halsley!" the self proclaimed tech goddess squeaked. "I wanna know everything."

"Like?"

"When did you meet?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Where?"

"Bar."

"Drunk?" She fired at in shock. Never had she thought her little Spence-y was that kind of guy.

"I was buzzed. By the time we got back to her apartment I was more or less clean."

"Drive?"

"Walked."

"Who took lead?"

"In which situation?" He asked with a smirk.

A playful smack on the arm was accompanied by Penelope saying "Who first spoke to whom?"

"She came up to me."

"Apartment?"

"Her's. And loft."

"Awesome. Date?"

"What?"

"Have you guys been on a date?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright, just because everything's been so hectic, I'll let you off the hook for that one. Now for the fun stuff." She replied, an evil grin taking over her features.

"Which is?" Spencer inquired, scared of the answer he was almost positive he was going to get.

"Positions?"

The only answer she got was an open mouth, brutally blushing Spencer. This, of course, only made her smile more.

"C'mon Mama," Morgan said in reference to the techi that was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Leave Lover boy alone."

"But, but, but." She stuttered as Derek pulled her away.

"I'll get it outta him eventually." He whispered, but not so quite to where Spencer couldn't hear.

Deciding to leave it, too grateful to even chance annoying Morgan, Reid went back to the map.

"Soooo," he heard a familiar masculine voice start to say behind him, "you and Halsley have never technically been on a date?"

He turned around and saw Booth and Mallory behind the couch.

"Yes, why?"

"Because two days ago you went on a breakfast date with Brennan. So you went on a date with someone who would be your perfect match before you went on a date with your girlfriend." Mallory pointed out.

With a loud sigh, Spencer turned his head to the woman that reminded him of Hermione Granger from Harry Potter and said, "I'm really starting to dislike you, Mallory."

"I wouldn't have to make you dislike me if stopped messing up." She pointed out before walking towards the kitchen. It was then Spencer noticed Booth wasn't there anymore.

"Hey-"

"My guess is starting an argument with Brennan." She called out, all but reading his mind.

"Why?"

"Booth and Brennan sittin' in a tree…" was all he heard before Mallory was out of sight.

"That damned song again." He mumbled to himself, trying to go back to work. However, every attempt failed as he kept going back to the **current** issue with his and Halsley's relationship.

* * *

Halsley loved week nights. She didn't normally dream during them. Her dreams were never normal: either they were the type of dreams Charles Dodgson would have or they were the kind that terrify you, but your friends are indifferent to.

When the time for rising and shining came about, Halsley woke up peacefully, her normal grumpy attitude taking the morning off.

After becoming slightly more coherent, Halsley came to the realization as to why she was so happy to wake this morning.

"Morning." Spencer whispered before kissing the top of her head. She snuggled closer to him, asking him why he was laying her bed when she was certain he wasn't there last night.

"I came to wake you up, starting thinking about how much I enjoy life, and decided against it."

"Smart boy." She sleepily replied.

"Some may say genius." He joked. Halsley chuckled in response and thought about what she had noticed about Spencer. When he was with his co-workers, he was rather awkward in an extremely endearing way, but when it was her and him, he was completely different. She kinda liked it, it made her feel special.

"So just what possessed you, even for the shortest time, to think to wake me up?"

"We, my love," he started, rolling them over so he was directly above her, "are going on a date."

He smothered her lips with his before she had the chance to respond.

After some leisurely, early-morning love-making, Spencer and Halsley lay wrapped up in each other, just enjoying the others company.

"I miss you." Halsley whispered as she absent mindlessly drew circles on her boyfriend's chest.

"There hasn't been a day since you met me that we haven't seen each other." Spencer quietly told her, his hand slowly roaming over her bare back.

"I know, but…" She started, but trialed off because she really didn't know how to continue. Instead she just wrapped her arm around Spencer's chest in a slightly awkward half-hug.

"I know what you mean, baby," He assured her, kissing her pouting lips.

"Spence," She whispered when she laid her head back on his chest, her face looking away from his.

"I…I think-screw it, I know-" she started. She was slowly losing her nerve due to Spencer's quietness. However, she continued on.

"I'm… I'm in love you, Spence."

Then there was nothing. Not a sound, not a movement, just nothing. Halsley was starting to regret everything, even ever meeting Spencer all because she should have been smarter than to thing he would love her.

* * *

Spencer was in shock. Had she really just said that? She loved him too? To say he didn't expect this is an understatement. He planned on telling her today on their date, but now it was out there. Now she had told him that she was in love him and it made his heart swell, no matter how cliché it sounded.

His joy, however, curled up in a corner and died when he felt something wet on his chest where Halsley rested her head. She was crying. Why was she crying? What happened? What did he-

_'YOU IDIOT!'_His conscience screamed at him. _'YOU NEVER SAID IT BACK!'_

Every emergency alarm in his body went off when he felt Halsley get up, leaving her bed and leaving him. _'FIX IT! NOW!'_

"Halsley." He called to the woman that was in the process of searching for her clothes.

She ignored him.

"Halsley?" He tried again.

Nothing.

When she walked past him to grab her purple and black bra, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her to his lap. The difference between this time and the one yesterday morning? This time, she was straddling him. Her knees were bent and on each side of him, her now covered nether regions placed specifically over his own. He held her arms down at her sides with his hands; she was at his mercy.

* * *

He looked demented. It was a little bit…

Before Halsley had time to finish her thought, Spencer slammed his lips against her's.

An electric shock coursed through her body at the feeling and it took everything she had not to shiver in ecstasy. No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't give him anything. He would just be like all those immature brats at her old school that would ask a girl out and make fun of her if she said yes. She wouldn't be that girl. She wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for it.

However, once again, her body wasn't on the same page. She could feel herself getting hot, her panties once again on the way to being soaked. She wanted to kiss back with more passion than he thought she had, she wanted to grind her heat into his growing member. So many things she wanted to do, but she wouldn't.

She also refused to pull away, though. She may not be kissing back or moving or doing anything, but she didn't want his lips to leave her.

* * *

Damn it all, she wasn't responding. She always did, but not now.

Deciding to take things further, Spencer stood up, Halsley wrapped her legs around his waist to insure she didn't fall.

He turned them and laid her on the bed, being sure to gently rest her head down on the pillow at the top. She un-wrapped her legs and he automatically missed the feeling of her pooling heat against his erection. At least that assured him that subconsciously she was responsive. Now, all he had was a statue lying under him. He didn't like this Halsley, it scared him. He had to make her respond.

_'Well,'_ he thought,_ 'let's start simple.'_

He removed his lips from her's for the first time since they made contact and felt the pain in his chest that happens every time he stops kissing her. But this was important, far more important than a few more seconds of kissing his Halsley.

"I love you Halsley." He breathed out in a rush. He had to make sure he got everything he needed to say out before she had a chance to interrupt. "I love you with everything I have. I never thought I'd find love, not in my entire life. And yet, I found it with you in a matter of days.

"Before I met you, I was content living and dying alone. But now," he paused for a moment, chocking back the tears that were forming at the idea of what he was about to say, "I-I don't think I could survive with out you Halsley. I love you." He whispered the last part. Throughout the whole speech, Spencer kept solid eye contact with Halsley.

She was just looking at him with the fucking damned poker face.

"Say something." He begged, his voice cracking slightly. He could feel tears come to his eyes. He couldn't have been too late. She said it just a minute ago. Yes, okay? Yes, he knew answering someone's 'I love you' with silence would most definitely hurt them, maybe even emotionally scar them but…

This was Halsley. The woman with no trust, the woman who was already emotionally scarred.

"Please baby," he chocked out, "I know you, I know you don't trust people and I just broke what trust you had in me but please, please Halsley ju-just tell me I'm not too late." When he finished, a tear broke lose and trialed down his cheek and landed on Halsley's.

His hand went to her soft cheek and he wiped off the tear with his thumb. When he went to pull his hand away, he saw Halsley grab his wrist. He watched her close her eyes and slowly pull his palm to her mouth. He felt her lips pucker and kiss his palm. A few more kisses later, and she gave him his hand back, a small, barely noticeable smile on her face.

She pushed a strand of hair out of Spencer's face and tucked it behind his ear and before he knew, he was kissing violently and with more passion than he thought he had. She loved him. She still loved him.

He was surprised at what was happening. He thought that when he finally told her he loved her they would make sweet love, not go at each other like wild animals. But the second Halsley's teeth grazed their way down his neck, stop at his Adam's apple and nip and suck, he really didn't care.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, his other hand bringing her face back up to his. Once there, he attacked her lips again, gently sinking his teeth into her bottom lip to ask for an entrance. She quickly spread her lips and in less than a second his tongue was jamming her mouth. He took in every taste she had to offer, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sheer euphoria of everything she had.

* * *

Damn him!

She tried to break free from his grip, but he held firm. She knew she couldn't handle much more of her love's sweet goddamned torture.

The feel of his lips in-circling as much as her breast as he could fit in his mouth, sucking and licking, drove her mad. Worse than that? His damned free hand mocking her, just tracing the outer lines of her core, every now and then circling her clit.

No matter how much she thrashed and bucked and begged, he was relentless.

"Ba-BY!" She pleaded, shouting the last syllable when she felt him rub her clit, sending a shock of pure rapture flying through her veins.

"Spen-cer, puh-puh-lease." She panted, feeling her sweat running down from her neck to the breast Spencer was currently entertaining himself with.

Apparently, her pathetic pleas worked, for Spencer take his mouth away from her breast. He licked the small trial of sweat all the way up to where her neck meets her jaw, and he started biting and sucking.

"Oh God Baby."

She could feel tears come to her eyes, something that happened every time Spencer gives her this kind of joy. When he felt her stream of tears, he kissed his way up her cheek before lovingly kiss her on the lips.

Sometime during the kiss, he released her hands. She took full advantage of this. Slowly, Halsley ran her hands along Spencer's chest, arms and back, admiring every aspect of his physical appeal. And dear God, was it appealing. He may be thin, but every muscle in his body was toned and hard.

_Every muscle was hard. _She realized as her hands slid lower. When she finally wrapped her slim hand around his pulsating member she felt his body tense and he deepened the kiss with a low moan.

She started stroking and pumping and every time he moaned and deepened the kiss. Stroking and pumping and moaning and kissing, with Spencer getting closer and closer until Halsley could feel him about to explode.

Then, just before she was finished, Spencer wretched her hand away and slammed it against the pillow right next to her head. He moved his face to her neck and she heard him panting like he just ran an Olympic race.

* * *

She was evil, that's it. Nothing else to it.

He needed to be inside her. Needed to feel her slick and beating walls around him.

Once he was sure he could enter her without cuming, he positioned himself at her entrance, put his lips back against her's, and slowly started his descent into her.

He heard her gasp and moan what sounded like "Baby yes" against his lip. He knew that he was one more moan from her away from slamming their hips together time after time and bringing her over the edge, but he didn't want to do that. Okay, yes he wanted to do just that, but this was special. The just admitted their love to each other. He wanted her to remember this moment as something beautiful, not animalistic.

However, he was losing himself fast when she used a combination of her legs and hips to pull him in.

* * *

"Oh fuck Halsley." She heard breath against her neck. A hot, desperate breathe that sent chills up and down her body. She was already so close, but having him in her, feeling him pressing against her walls, seeing him trembling at the sensation and hearing his panted pleas threatened to take her over the edge right then.

And Spencer seemed to know it.

"Hold out baby," he panted as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. "Trust me; it'll be so much better."

She didn't really know how he expected her to do that with his sensational thrust or how every time their hips made contact he'd pause a rub against her in a circular motion, sending every nerve in her body into frenzy. Right now the idea of not coming was a about as logical as going for a walk in the desert with not so much as a bottle of water.

However, despite this, she made a small sound in approval. _As long as you keep this pace, you little trickster,_ she thought, _we should be fine._

But, as she guessed, he pulled something new.

This time, he pulled himself almost entirely out of her, paused for about a second, and then slammed back into her.

"Fuck!" She screamed as her hands shot to his arms, her hands clutching for dear life. It took all of her focus to keep the spasm in her core at bay, but not before she felt her walls try to tightened. Try. That to, she held off.

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear. The son of a bitch was enjoying this. She felt like she was about to die, and he didn't even bother to hide the smugness in his voice. He was going to pay for that. Later, of course. Right now, she had more things to worry about.

With every thrust and rub, the only thing of Halsley's mind was 'Don't come. Not yet.'

Her task became more difficult when she felt one of Spencer's hand travel down her stomach to where their bodies met.

Before she even had time to wonder what he was doing, Halsley felt his fingers tease her swollen clit.

"Omigod!" She panted out while her now free hand went to Spencer's back, her nails digging into his shoulder blade. She surprised herself with the amount of control she had, considering she somehow was still waiting for release.

"Spence, I- I don't," she tried to say, but seemed to be a little ties up with holding back her spasms and screams, "-how…I can…"

Before she had the chance to possibly finish her thought, Spencer changed his position, and slammed into her once again.

Halsley clenched her eyes shut and her hands went to the sides of the bed. Everything in her world went blank as she gripped the bed with white-knuckle force. She could hear someone-who she later found out to be herself- scream out 'Yes, yes, oh dear fucking God YEH-ES!' while she violently bucked her hips against Spencer's.

Soon she felt Spencer grab hold of her hips and keep them right up against his just milliseconds before she felt his hot seed fire into her convulsing core.

"God Baby!" She called out as she wrapped her legs tightly his waist, pulling him in deeper than she thought possible.

She released him only once she had milked him dry. He pulled out of her slowly while she loosened her vice-like grip on the bed

Spencer supported himself just long enough to roll over into the empty space next to her. Once there, he pulled Halsley to his side just as close as he could possibly get her.

"Love you Halsley" He breathed out.

She couldn't help but smile at that as she moved closer and kissed her boyfriend.

He loves her.

_**A/N: 3,240 words not counting this note. O.M.G. I'm so proud :)**_

_**So it appears that Need You Now has gotten a little more attention than I expected, so I am continuing it. I was actually typing the next chapter in that story while typing this chapter, so if I call Halsley by Melyssa, please let me know and I'll fix it.**_

_**Number 2 on things I feel the need to say: I was going to have their date be in this chapter, but it kind of took on a mind of its own... The date should be in the next chapter though**_

_**#3) Sue1313- THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I really like your ideas for the date, but I do plan on making them my own, but please remember that your ideas inspired them. I couldn't have made the nest chapter without you!**_

_**That's that.**_

_**Buh-bye ya'll**_

_**Chapter 2 of Need You Now should be up soon  
**_


	19. Picnics and Mary Sues

"So where are we going on this date my love?" Halsley asked Spencer as she stepped out of the shower. After a few more heated rounds of making love and a nice little nap Halsley had decided it was time to clean up, leaving Spencer alone on the bed.

"You'll see," He replied with a smile, "dress casual."

"Sooooo, this?" She asked jokingly as she pulled out a mid-thigh length, slim fitting dark green dress that had a black ribbon under the waist, lining the top hem of the breast and wrapping around in a halter fashion.

"Sure." Spencer told her simply, "I can't promise it'll make it back alive, but you could definitely wear it."

Laughing in response, Halsley put the dress back into the closet and went to her bags. "What's the weather like, do you know?" She inquired, rummaging through one of her bags.

"Uncharacteristically hot for northern Indiana in January." He informed her with a confused and amused look about his face.

"As in?"

"75 degrees."

"Jimminy." She whispered before she walked over to the closet and pulled on the dark green dress.

"I will be back." She called to Spencer, already half way out the bedroom door.

While she was gone, Spencer laid back and starting thinking. What was he doing? 11 days. That's it, that's how long he's known this woman. And yet, he cherished her. She was everything to him. He could hardly imagine life without her now. 11 days and he was head over heels in love with Halsley Taylor.

Spencer looked up when he heard the door open and saw Halsley walk through wearing light wash jean shorts and a deep red, semi-fitted t-shirt.

"Will this work?" She asked as she imitated a cat-walk strut, spinning when she reached the end of the bed.

He chuckled and crawled to the end of the bed.

"It's perfect." He said as he pecked her lips.

* * *

"I love you." Spencer told his girlfriend. They were walking down the wooden sidewalk on the beach and Spencer couldn't help but be captivated by the way the sun seemed to give an already beautiful Halsley a heavenly glow.

"I love you too," She returned, smiling up at him, "for the fifth time."

Spencer smiled sheepishly before replying, "Sorry, I just love saying it."

"Well that's good, cuz I love hearing it." She playfully smirked.

With a smile, Spencer pulled her around in front of him and kissed her firmly. When he pulled away he whispered in her ear, "I love you Halsley Taylor."

She giggled and pulled further away before she started walking forward again, pulling Spencer along by their now intertwined hands.

"So tell me again my love," She started to speak once more after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "how on earth did you manage to convince our bosses to let us off."

"It was actually a team effort," He started to explain, "Garcia was set in us going on an actually date soon and Morgan and JJ are worn dry so we all talked Hotch and Brennan into giving us a day to re-group."

"We've been on a…" Halsley began to argue before stopping to think for a second, "never mind."

Spencer chuckled and started walking again. Not two minutes later Halsley asked another question.

"Where are we even going?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Spencer laughed as he looked down at her in amused disbelief.

"Nope." She summed up with a smile.

"So where are we going?" She asked again.

Spencer laughed again, saying, "I'm not telling you."

"Oh yeah, that's great. Just the way to build trust in a new relationship." She sarcastically joked.

"Where did your sarcasm come from," Spencer asked in an attempt to change the subject, "Is it just a natural thing, like a learned behavior?"

"When you meet my family," she explained in good humor, "it will all make sense."

_When you meet my family._ Spencer thought, _she's already talking about meeting her family. I'll have to ask Morgan if I should happy or terrified._

"Aww, look," Halsley cooed, pulling Spencer out of his thoughts, "Someone set up a picnic." She said, pointing over to a pier a few meters away where there was a table set up and two medium sized coolers.

"That's really kind of awesome." She said with a smile.

"Glad you like it." Spencer said with a slight uncertainty in his voice.

Halsley just looked up at him with a questioning look. Her curiosity was answered when he led her towards the pier.

"Oh my god." He heard her mutter in a cheerful voice. Before he could register what was happening he felt her grab the front of his shirt and spin him around. He felt her hands go to his hair and pull him closer to her, joining their lips in a short but passionate kiss.

"You are amazing." She told him, a radiant smile taking over her face.

* * *

"Oh, they are so cute." Penelope cooed from her place on the luxury speed boat.

"Lemme see!" Roxi demanded as she reached for the binoculars Garcia held to her eyes. Through the lens she saw her best friend sitting at a table and having a mini food fight.

"So you guys have a boat?" Morgan asked Garret and Mallory, who just came along for lack of anything better to do. At least, that's what they told him.

"We live on a shore line, if that helps you process it." Mallory told the agent, a smile on her face. People didn't really believe it, but when she didn't have to worry about her friends, like right now, Mallory was a very happy person.

While Morgan just shrugged and took a drink from the Dr. Pepper in his hands (his new favorite drink), Booth asked another question.

"What's Halsley like?"

"Well," Mallory started, "do you know what a Mary Sue is?"

"Nope."

"Okay," She stared again, "Well, Mary Sue is term used in literature that describes an unrealistically perfect character. They may have only one or two flaws at the most.

"That's what Halsley is on paper. She's a great friend, kid's love her, adults always loved her, she's very smart- book and street- and healthy."

"But?" Booth urged her to continue.

"But, once you get to know her, she becomes perfectly, wonderfully normal. She is a control freak, annoyingly so. She'll yell at you and make you want to smack her. She's overprotective-"

"Hey!" Roxi interrupted, "She's gotten better!"

"Yes, she's gotten better with that." Mallory agreed and continued, "She has these 'loose problems' as she calls them; when she's tired and irritable and something doesn't feel right with her clothing, she'll take it off and wear something she likes. If you try to get her to wear what feels 'too loose', she'll regress to when she was a little kid and throw a temper tantrum a toddler would be proud of."

"OH!" Garret added on, "She also has these little random childhood binges!"

"What?" Morgan asked from his standing place.

"Okay, this one time we were at Target, right?" Garrett began to explain, "And we walked by the toy section and Halls saw a little Play-Doh wall. She turned around, walked back a few aisles and came back with a basket. Before I knew it we were at the checkout line buying one container of every color of Play-Doh they had to offer." He finished with a huge smile.

"It was awesome." They heard Roxi agree.

"So, she's normal?" Booth tried to sum up. "A little odd, but more normal than anything."

"Yup." Garrett and Mallory said.

"I mean," Mallory continued, "aside from her I.Q."

"Which is?" Garcia inquired.

"178 I believe." Roxi answered her.

"So right now we've got three geniuses under one roof?" Derek asked in sheer disbelief.

"No," Booth corrected, "right now we've got one genius-Bones- under one roof and two geniuses- Reid and Hale- having a picnic."

"And doing something else." Roxi said in awe at what she saw through the binoculars.

"What!" Garcia yelled as she ripped the binoculars from the other girl's hands.

"They are not going to do that in public." She whispered, hoping she was right but was positive from the view she had that she was going to be wrong.

"Time to go." Morgan said as he started up the boat.

_**A/N: I am late. So very, very late and I apologize and take full responsibility for it. I know exactly what's happening in the next chapter, a general idea for the chapter or two after that and I have the final chapter all typed and ready to go.**_

_**A quick note, if the person who made the facebook pages for Gratiae's 'Mystery Muse' is reading this for some reason, please apologize. It's not that hard, just say "I'm sorry." **_

_**Simple.  
**_


	20. Best Freinds, Broken Hearts and Blood

Spencer was sitting on the couch, looking over the victim files, but his mind kept wandering to other thing.

He and Halsley were now in a good place- both in a state of happy bliss- and Spencer planned to keep it that way.

He loved Halsley, it was that simple. He was completely and utterly in love with a woman he's known less than two weeks. But to him, it didn't matter.

Halsley was all but perfect. She made everyone laugh, took care of her friends (he witnessed this first hand a few hours ago when Roxi's boyfriend dumped her). She may not be able to cook for her live, and she either doesn't understand or doesn't care that she's one of the most obnoxious singers he's ever heard, but she's perfect either way.

By now he couldn't imagine life without her, without her small laughs-which were the hardest to get- without her comforting hugs that made the world melt away, without holding her while she slept away a stressful day.

And her kisses. Spencer was amazed that whether they met with heat and passion or sweet innocence, the feel of her lips against his always got him going.

A smile lit Spencer's face at the thought and memories, and the files were soon forgotten in his hands.

**

* * *

**

He was so sweet.

Why didn't she get the sweet ones?

Why was she always stuck with the passive-aggressive stoners?

Where as she always complained about her boyfriends, Halsley seemed to have nothing but good things to say about Spencer.

From the moment Halsley walked through door four days ago all anyone heard about was Spencer. How they met, what he was like, what the sex was like (Garrett left for that part), and it was then she decided Spencer would be her's.

Halsley would understand. Hell, ever since high school Halsley pointed out how terrible her taste in men was. Well, now she was going to get a good one. Though, she was having some set backs.

Nothing she did got his attention. Not her mini-skirts or heels or make-up or visual innuendos. She's decided now she had to be much more forward.

She put on her best outfit- a very short plaid mini-skirt, a black camisole, a push-up bra, and three-inch heels. She was hot. She was ready.

"Why hello Dr. Reid." She said in high pitched, school-girl voice.

**

* * *

**

Halsley was dancing around the kitchen, helping Emily and Penelope make dinner. Well, she put the rolls on a cookie sheet and set the oven…

While waiting for more instructions (which she knew weren't going to come), Halsley softly sang songs from one of her playlists. Normally she sang really loudly, her friends joining in and eventually dissolving into fits of laughter, but when she sang, really sang, she sang in a soft and sweet voice. Not many, or any, people hear it, but that's fine with her. When explaining it to Roxi and Mallory, Halsley told them it was because she didn't want people spoiling it. The term 'everyone's a critic' was far too true. She sang for her own enjoyment, not so other people can tell her what's wrong with her singing.

The reason she was singing this particular song, Sometimes by Britney Spears, was because the lyrics held so very true. And it made her smile. But it seemed that today, everything made her smile.

She was head-over-heels in love with a near to perfect guy, everyone of her colleagues****-even Hodgins- was her friend and they were so close to catching the killer she could taste.

Of course, after Halsley finished her thought, she realized that Garcia had shoved a spoon in her mouth, and what she tasted was not an impending victory, but French Onion Soup.

"A little more garlic." She told the answer-expecting woman. With a nod and a smile, Penelope all but skipped back to the soup.

"What's up Perkele?" Garrett asked when he walked into the steam filled kitchen.

"Perkele?" Halsley and Garcia asked in shock.

"Yeah…" He replied, slightly frightened.

"You do know that 'Perkele' is a curse word in Finland, right?" Garcia asked him while Halsley sat in silence.

The man took a minute to think about before saying, "If I say yes…"

"You'll get smacked." Halsley told him plainly.

"Then no, I was unaware of that fact." He admitted, his tension easing when all three girls in the room laughed.

"So what do ya need, Gar-bear?" Halsley inquired as she leaned against the back of her bar-stool style seat.

"Do you know where Mal is?" He asked, reaching around her and grabbing an orange from the fruit basket behind her. "I haven't seen her for a few hours."

"She and Brennan went to the grocery store." Emily told him from where she stood over the cutting board.

"Oh." Garrett replied halfheartedly, too focused on trying (and failing) to peel open the orange, "Why didn't Roxi go, she keeps saying that she needs 'stuff'?"

"Why are you asking us?" Garcia asked, "You live with her."

"Yeah, but-" Garrett was interrupted by the sound of something dropping to the floor in the other room.

Garrett and Halsley shared a look, both whispering "Ninjas" before Halsley went slinking off to find the so called 'ninjas', Garrett staying behind to try (and again, fail) to peel the orange.

Halsley walked down a small, wide hall to the living room, trying to suppress the smile that seemed glued to her face.

The task, however, became far too easy when walked into the living room.

**

* * *

**

A bitter cold feeling shot up her back, like someone had taken a squirt gun filled with liquid nitrogen and played target practice with her spine.

In that moment of weakness, Spencer had been able to get the woman- if you could even call her that- away from his mouth; though her hands were still over half way down to his groin and she was still planted firmly in his lap.

It was then that Spencer felt it. A terrible emptiness in his chest. Like someone had hollowed him out entirely. And only one person had that kind hold over him.

Looking up, his worst fear was personified.

There she stood, his beautiful, sweet Halsley with an unreadable look about her. She was glaring at them, though not in the normal sense. Her eyes were open normally-no squinting or anything- but you could see the hatred in them.

And the tears. The damned tears.

**

* * *

**

She was still, cemented in the place she first saw them. The man she loved and her best friend.

Though, she wasn't completely still, she was shaking. Trembling just slightly.

"Hey Halls…" Garrett called as he walked into the room, first starring at the orange, then at Spencer and Roxi, then at Halsley's hands.

He opened her clinched fist and put his orange in it.

She felt her fingers penetrate the rough skin like it was tissue paper and drag along the coat until four distinct trails were created, all opening to actual orange.

Garrett took the orange back and continued to peel, walking back into the kitchen.

And so they were back to where they were originally.

**

* * *

**

After he was sure Garrett was gone, Spencer started to speak.

"Halsley, please." He begged in a calm tone, "I love you, just please let me explain."

That's all he got out before Halsley walked down the main hall, not saying a word, not showing any facial expression, and aside from that moment, never once looking away from his eyes.

"Halsley. Halsley!" She heard someone call from behind her. She knew it was him. She knew his voice anywhere. "Halsley, baby, please."

"Halsley." She heard once more, before she felt him grab her arm.

She wasn't sure what was happening, by now she was running on pure instinct, all logic had left her body. In one fluid movement, Halsley turned around while twisting Spencer's arm. She shoved him against the wall, so much force behind it that a picture not a foot away fell with a crash to the floor.

From his place on the floor, Spencer looked up at her in shock, pain and guilt, but she'd have none of it.

All Halsley could think of was how much she wanted to scream and cry and yell. How much she wanted to ask him how, after she betray herself and fell for him, he could do something like that to her.

However, she couldn't. Right now, it took all of her will power not to drop to the floor and cry until she couldn't breathe.

Her demeanor began to weaken when she saw Mallory, Brennan, Hotch and Morgan show up, concerned with the crashing sound.

Before they could say anything, Halsley gave Spencer one last bitter look before walking off to the deck.

**

* * *

**

"Can I go talk to her now?" Spencer asked, sitting on the kitchen island.

"No." JJ replied, not bothering to look up from whatever she was making for their dinner.

Three minutes had passed in silence.

"Now?"

"No." JJ and Garcia responded in unison.

Three more minutes.

"Now?"

"Fine!" All three of the women- JJ, Garcia and Emily- had shouted in annoyance.

"Thank you." Spencer replied, equally annoyed, as he hoped off the counter top and walked to the deck.

It had been a good half hour before Spencer came back, without Halsley.

"Didn't go well?" Garrett asked.

Spencer stayed silent, starring at the floor.

"Reid, man, you okay?" Morgan asked in concern.

Again, silence.

"Reid?"

"There's blood." The young man answered quietly.

"What?" Hotch piped in, more than worried about what was going on. There was still a maniac out there, hunting and killing on the beach, and now Spencer was talking about blood on the deck where a nearly defenseless woman was.

"Halsley's gone, and there's blood on the deck." He verified before leaning against a wall.

Everybody fell eerily silent when they all caught on.

The killer has Halsley.

_**A/N: Ruh-roe!**_


	21. Trust and Trails

Mallory walked over to the young man leaning against the far corner railing of the deck. He looked so lost, and why wouldn't he be. His girlfriend thought he cheated on her and before he could tell her what really happened, she was kidnapped by a psycho, coco-nuts killer. Everyone knew what this killer was capable of, and they all knew it was the same person who killed the girls. The person had carved 'Paradise Lost' into the wooden railing, right next to where there was a large blood stain. That particular information of the case had been held form the media.

Mallory didn't really know how to ease into what was on her mind, so she decided to dive right in. "Okay, I know that even though right now you're out-of-your mind worried about Halsley, you're also mad at her. Its okay, Spencer. She hurt you, she over reacted, and she doesn't trust you. It's okay to be mad."

"I just, I don't get it. I love her, she loves me. Why does she think I'd do something like that to her?" He told her.

"What do you know about Halsley?"

"I know that she has a healthy relationship with her parents, until today her friends have never betrayed her and I'm her first boyfriend."

"Alright," Mallory said, "Now I'm going to explain and/or debunk all of that. The reason she never had a boyfriend, all guys at our school were jerks. Not just normal jerks, the jerkiest jerks. And you have first hand experience on how Roxanne is."

Spencer nodded, noted how Mallory had thrown out the affectation nickname 'Roxi'.

"Well, what you experienced was a dulled version of what we're all use to. Summed up: In any normal high school, Roxanne would be the school whore."

"Normal?"

Mallory sighed before continuing. "You study human behavior, so I'm assuming you know something about this, but I'll explain it anyway.

"When a person-with a normal IQ- enters high school, their hormones are whacked. They start to feel things they've never felt before. They develop much more complicated feelings than happy, sad, and like.

"So it's easy to say that, though the love map is completed around mid to late childhood, it's explored and published in the teen/high school years. Halsley's high school and love map experience was about as bad as it can be with physical damage.

"Like I said before, we had the biggest jerks you could find. They'd mock anyone who wasn't 'hot'. Not only did that involve people who weren't physically appealing, but anyone who wasn't a jock or 'prep' or didn't sexual favors for the jocks and preps was included.

"Needless to say, Halsley quickly developed the idea that all men are disgusting pigs."

"But I'm not them." Spencer told her, "She should know I'm not like that!"

"And she does," Mallory reassured him, "If she didn't she wouldn't give her virginity to you." After saying that, she noticed the look on Spencer's face. Shock, realization and pride.

With a chuckle, Mallory continued with the explanation, "So now that you know why she doesn't trust men as a whole, let's go deeper. She saw Roxanne on top of you. To understand what went through her mind when she saw this, we once again have to go back to high school.

"Every guy we knew, and I mean EVERY guy, was obsessed with getting in Roxanne's pants. Any guy who spoke to me or Halsley was just using us to get to Roxanne."

"So seeing her boyfriend –from her point of view- making out with Roxanne, sent her back to high school." Spencer finished. He knew how terrible his high school career was, but that was everyday bullying. Granted, it's most definitely not something to be taken light of, but all his bullying did was make him a stronger person. What happened to Halsley though, messing with her mind and trust like that, that's drastically changed her psychologically. Whereas his bullying gave him the ability to better understand what other people are going through, Halsley's changed her for the worse.

"But wait," Spencer said, "You and Garrett having been going out 11 years, that means you dated in high school, so not every-"

"They dated." Mallory told, much to his surprise, "For about 6 months. She broke up with him in freshman year for this dead-head stoner. Two months later we started dating and never stopped."

Spencer groaned and ran a hand over his face. As much as he hated it, from Halsley's point of few, in that particular moment, he didn't have a leg to stand on.

"If she just let me explain." He said.

"I know." Mallory told him. "And so does she."

That threw him through a loop.

"Imagine for a moment if you saw, say Morgan, shoving his tongue down Halsley's throat. Would you really stop for an explanation?" Mallory asked. A sigh and drooping head gave her the answer.

"I, I just wish she'd trust me." Spencer admitted in a whisper.

"She will, Spence." Mallory said, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, "Trust me. You've only known each other for what, 12 or 13 days? It takes longer than that for true trust to build."

Spencer sighed again, before saying "I guess you're right."

A few moments passed in silence before Mallory said, "She wanted to apologize."

Spencer's head shot up and he looked at her in pure surprise.

"I talked to her about two minutes after she came out," Mallory told him, "She was in tears. She told that she was so mad at herself for flying off the handle and wanted to tell you how sorry she was, but she was too scared that you would be like her and not let her talk. I told her she should just suck it up and try. She asked me to give her a few minutes to build her confidence, so I left her alone. About ten minutes later you came to check on her and found this." She said, motioning to everything going on in front of them, all of the agents and police officers milling around, going over every inch of deck and beach for any evidence they could find.

"I have to find, Mallory." Spencer whispered. "I just have to."

**

* * *

**

Her head was throbbing, and bleeding. That definitely wasn't good. She was moving, well, she wasn't moving, but whatever she was lying on was moving. And there was a rumbling. She was in a car.

She thought back to what had happened.

She was about to go in and find Spencer when Roxi came out. Before Halsley had the chance to ask her what the hell she wanted, Roxi had kicked her in the shin. In her moment of weakness, Roxi had shoved her across the desk.

She remembered someone pulling her up by her hair, before bashing her head against the railing.

For some reason, when she woke up, she was still lying on the deck. Before she could comprehend what was happening, someone began dragging her. Down a few steps and Halsley was out like a light again.

And now here she was. In a car, bleeding form the head, with the woman that violated her boyfriend, beat the crap of her and- Halsley was pretty damn sure- killed multiple women.

"What was with the song?" Halsley asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Paradise Lost?" Roxi asked from the driver's seat. Halsley noted how normal she sounded.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought 'Sell Your Soul' was your song." She explained, just imagining they were back in the lunch room.

"That's the song to my mom," Roxi explained with a laugh.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why you chose 'Paradise Lost' out of all the songs we know." Halsley told her, using the term 'we' to make the nutter-butter think they were still friends.

"I don't know, it just seemed to sum up all of my feelings, ya know?"

"Ya, I know." Halsley said before getting quite. _'I know you're completely insane and I want to ram your face into the steering wheel.'_

"Are you mad at me?" Roxi asked a few minutes later, her voice genuinely worried.

'_No, not at all you boyfriend stealing whore.'_ Halsley thought with sarcasm, actually saying, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I tried to steal Spencer from you." Roxi explained in shame.

"Oh, no, I'm fine with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you deserve happiness after the shit your Mom and Step-dad put you through." Halsley falsely told her, knowing that's what she wanted to hear.

"See, Moo-bear, that's why I love you." Roxi exclaimed, a smile evident in her voice. Halsley felt a glimmer of hope at the sound of her old nickname. "That's why I'm going to make sure you're happy when you die!" Well, fuck.

"How are you going to do that?" Halsley asked, her voice surprisingly even.

"I'm taking you to Heron Rookery Trail."

"Really?" Halsley asked, faking excitement, "That's awesome, I haven't been there in years!"

"I know, that's why I decided to take you there. You be quite, you must have a headache." Roxi told her.

Halsley did as she said, and prayed to God that Mallory and Garrett could help the agents find her, for they were the only ones who had a chance at knowing where this psycho bitch was taking her.

_**A/N: Just for future information, I've never been to the Heron Rookery Trails, so in the next chapter, I'll be describing it via pictures from Google and various websites.**_


	22. The Final Fight

"Do we have any idea where she might have taken Halsley?" Prentiss asked to no one in particular.

"Okay," Rossi started, "As far as we know, Roxanne kills her victims on the beach-"

"No," Brennan interrupted, "We know that victims were at the beach after being bathed in acid. Nothing says they were killed there."

"Great!" Booth exclaimed, "So all we know about the victims is what she does with them once they're already dead. That's perfect, just wonderful."

"Booth, calm down." Brennan tried to sooth.

"No Bones, I will not calm down." He shouted, "Hale hasn't even worked with us a week and her life is already at risk. It's ridiculous!"

"Booth we'll find her." Brennan said reassuringly.

"You know what Temperance?" Booth asked, ditching the nickname, "You don't know everything." With that note, he stormed off.

"Booth!" She called down the hall before jogging after him, "Booth!"

"He's right you know." Rossi and Prentiss and heard a small voice say behind them. They turned around and saw worn out Spencer. "We probably won't find her. At least alive."

"Don't think like that." Prentiss ordered, "You'll destroy yourself."

"Seriously Emily, statistics say-"

"Screw statistics Reid!" She interrupted, "They mean nothing to the individual! And you can't tell me we haven't proven them wrong before!"

"Screw statistics?" Spencer questioned, "Prentiss, our job is statistics and stereotypes, you do realize that right?"

"Yeah, and our profiles are and educated guess at best!" She shouted back before taking a deep breathe, calming herself.

"Look Spencer," She started, "Halsley is a genius-both literally and figuratively- she's armed with the forensic evidence and profile and she knows Roxanne inside and out. If anyone can survive this, she can. Now you can either go on moping around or you can help us find her."

Spencer sighed before he started speaking.

"We've all seen Roxanne and Halsley interact," He said, "so it's safe to assume that her treatment of Halsley will be different than the other girls."

"She doesn't fit the victimology." Rossi pointed out, "She's tall and blonde. There's no physical similarities."

"There's something deeper though." A male voice piped in. It was Garrett. "Halsley had the perfect life on paper. Happy parents, good relationship with her siblings, good grades, never got in trouble. Roxanne didn't have that. Any of it."

"But why now?" Prentiss asked. "Why not try and kill Halsley sooner?"

"Because Roxanne always had one thing Halsley didn't." Spencer said in awe. "Roxanne always had boyfriend."

"Until last night." Rossi mused, remembering the blubbering, screaming mess that was Roxanne.

"Well, now we know the stressor." Spencer said, "That's something."

A few moments of silence passed before Prentiss asked something no one had thought of yet.

"Do you think she feels guilty?"

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Roxanne, do you think she feels guilty about trying to take you from Halsley?"

"Maybe," Garrett told them, "They are like sisters."

Rossi took this and rolled with it. "If she did feel guilty and wanted to make it up to Halsley, where would Roxanne take her?"

Garrett, feeling the pressure, tried his hardest to narrow down the possibilities.

"These trails, I think, I can't remember the name…"

"Heron Rookery Trails?" Brennan asked from her place in the hall, Booth with her.

"Yes, that's it! I'm sure!" Garrett confirmed, "How did you know that?"

"She wrote about her times there for a college admission essay." Brennan explained. "The writing was so passionate, the essay stuck with me."

"Do you really think she took Halsley there?" Prentiss asked Rossi.

"It's worth a shot, call Hotch, tell him where we're going." Rossi ordered before going to the cars.

**

* * *

**

"It's prettier in the fall." Halsley pointed out from her place next to Roxanne. They were standing on a small cliff devoid of any railing, looking out at vast forest. Way off into the distance, Halsley could make out the shore line of the lake.

_They're all there. _She thought, _and I'm standing here on a cliff with a psychopath. Once again, I'm missing the party. _

"I know, all of the trees are dead now. It's sad isn't it?" Roxanne asked, again, with a very normal tone.

"Imma be joining them soon, ain't I?" Halsley joked, though she was terrified at the notion that it was actually true.

"You always joke about serious situations. You never took anything seriously!" Roxanne yelled. "Life was just so fucking easy for wasn't it! You never had to deal with shit like I did!"

_Yeah, because your life was so terrible_, Halsley thought,_ what with your house and love and food and health. You really had it rough, didn't you, ungrateful bitch._

The rational part of Halsley's mind told her to go along with it, like the way she did in high school, but the emotional part had had enough.

"I had to deal with more shit than you could imagine!" Halsley retorted, "Not only did I have to take care of my grandmother-as in clean up after she pissed herself, do everything for her, and bathe her- take care of my little sister's angst because our parents made worse and somehow keep my cool, but I dealt with your day to day complaining about shit that really didn't matter, I dealt with Mallory's shit that DID matter, and I did it by myself.

"Let me make this clear to you," Halsley continued, her voice coming down to a normal volume, "All you are is a whiny, bitchy, good-for-nothing, slutty whore of person who never grew out of their toddler phase."

With that, Roxanne screamed and launched at Halsley. She tackled the taller woman to ground and started chocking her. However, Halsley scratched her face, drawing blood. Roxanne screamed in pain and released her hands from Halsley's neck, bringing them up to her own face. In that moment of weakness, Halsley punched her in the stomach, officially knocking the other woman off of her. With her enemy lying on the ground, Halsley took her place over her. There, Halsley wrapped her own hands around Roxanne's neck and cut off the airway. Though, to release Halsley's anger, that wasn't enough. 14 years of pent-up rage came out when Halsley started beating Roxanne's head against the ground.

Not seconds later, they heard someone shout, "FBI! FREEZE!"

Halsley recognized Rossi's voice and immediately removed her hands from Roxanne, put them in the air, and stood up, backing away from the bleeding woman.

Everyone rushed to the scene, Hotch and Rossi helping Roxanne up, Spencer, Brennan and Prentiss going to Halsley, and everyone else more or less milling around.

Spencer pulled Halsley into a hug before anything else. He just held her, but she didn't respond. She just stood there. The only explanation Spencer could think of was that she was going into shock.

But before he could test this, someone yanked him away by his collar. In slow motion, he saw Roxanne jump on Halsley's back. As if it was second nature, Halsley reached her arms over her head and grabbed two fistfuls of Roxanne's hair and flipped the smaller woman over herself. Spencer saw Roxanne's back hit the solid ground, heard the thud that came with it.

Halsley simply straightened herself out and turned away as everyone, including himself, went to check on Roxanne, who was balling like a baby.

After the medics had cleared Roxanne, they went on to Halsley, who angrily refused any treatment. Spencer went to go talk to her, see what was wrong, but she wouldn't let him. She just ignored him and walked down the trial towards the parking lot. When he tried to grab her arm, she ripped it away.

She was mad at him. Again.

_**A/N: Next chapter's it**_


	23. Clearing the Air with Movies and Pizza

They had all gotten back in the cars, Halsley making a point to not be in his. According to Morgan and Prentiss, she was eerily silent the whole time. Prentiss actually related it to being in an interrogation room with a noted and proud serial killer.

When they got back to the mansion, Halsley had said 'hi' to Mallory and Garrett and said 'I'm going to take a shower' before walking off.

Confused at what he did wrong this time, Spencer stepped into Halsley's bedroom, the sound of the shower reverberating through the emptying room. Spencer took a look around the room and saw two bags sitting on her bed, one perfectly packed and zipped-up and one still opened, clothes hanging out of it.

Sitting down in the desk chair that sat a foot off from the desk in which it was meant, Spencer waited for Halsley to finish her shower. He was actually happy she wasn't in the room right now, for now he had time to clear his thoughts.

He was getting so tired of all of Halsley's crap. He tried to be a good boyfriend, he really did. Granted, there had been a fair share of screw-ups, first with Dr. Brennan, then the kicker with Roxanne. But he admitted fault with Brennan and apologized and she hadn't even giving him the chance to explain about Roxanne.

Mallory had told him that Halsley wanted to apologize, but after the way she acted at the trails, he wasn't so sure about that. She didn't just ignore him; she went out of her way to let him know she was upset with him. If she was going to apologize, why would she act the way she did?

He loved Halsley, he did. He didn't think he last without her in is life. She had so many amazing qualities: her love for facts and science, her faith in logic, her endearing protectiveness of the people she cares about, and her extensive knowledge and practices in random yet useful (both professionally and socially) areas.

All of these things were incredible and Spencer loved each and every one. But then her bad qualities- her distrust in everyone, even her two best friends Mallory and Garrett for example- come in and practically ruin everything.

Practically. Every time she closed herself off, Spencer took it upon himself to save their still very young relationship. But he was tired of fighting for something if she wasn't as in it as he was. It was her turn to work for their relationship, if it was even worth the effort to her.

Spencer was drawn out of his thoughts by a burst of steam coming at him. Looking up, he saw a stark naked and still wet Halsley, her patented poker face on.

"Is the door closed?" She asked simply.

"Yup." Spencer replied in the same monotone of her question, using all of his will power not to pounce on the woman. However, said power was fading faster as his eyes followed a drip of water that came from her hair and traced down breast. His eyes stopped at her semi-perked nipples. Spencer licked his drying lips and forced his eyes back to Halsley's.

The look in her eyes was telling him to state his case, why was he sitting her room while she showered. He obliged.

"We need to talk." He stated, his heart slightly breaking at the fear that flashed through her eyes. Her face stayed emotionless, though.

"However," He continued, "you need to put something on."

Halsley walked over to her headboard and yanked a small piece of fabric from the end knob. When she put her arms through the navy blue, silk sleeves, Spencer came to the realization that the fabric was a robe.

Once she had the tie knotted, Spencer started to speak.

"Mallory told me you wanted to apologize for how you acted." He informed her.

"When did she tell you this?" Halsley asked bitterly.

"A little while after you were kidnapped."

"Well I did." She told him plainly.

"Did?" He asked.

"Yup."

That was all she said. Now Spencer was more curious than mad. What changed with her time during Roxanne that she was once again mad at him?

"Halsley-"

"Let me guess: You're done with me." She cut off, still wearing her poker face. "You're tired of how cynical and pessimistic I am. You're sick of how I over react to everything and my annoying self-consciousness. All you wanted was sex, not this crazy, spaztastic, needy little twit. And don't even try to deny it." She finished, her voice starting to shake. Sometime during her rant, Halsley walked over to where she was but an inch away from the now standing Spencer.

She had apparently read his face when she first saw him and ran with it. But for some reason, he didn't want that, not anymore.

"You are a cynical pessimist." He agreed. "You let your emotions get the best of you when you feel betrayed. You are indeed crazy, spaztastic," He said with laugh at her made up word, "but I am in no done with you. In the beginning, for the first hour at your apartment, I wanted nothing but sex. But that's changed. The morning after our first night together, I knew in my heart that I wanted you for the long run, and everything that comes with you.

"I want to work with you, to prove to you just how amazing you really are. And," He continued, "If you're needy, I don't even want to know what I'm classified as."

"What do you want?" She asked quietly, her eyes never leaving his.

"What do mean?"

"I mean," she said angry, "what do you want in a girlfriend? What do you want me to change? I know there has to be something. Do you want me to be entirely logical; do you want me to look the other way when you're flirting? Please just tell me so I can make you happy." She ended up begging.

He couldn't figure out what brought this on. She was so proud of who she was, why would she think she needed to change? Unless…

The very thought that she was under the impression that the only way he would still want to be with her was if she was more like Roxanne was…terrifying, rage inducing, some word that Spencer didn't know.

The only response she got was a look.

And then a kiss.

A slow, passion filled kiss.

What felt like an eternity to Halsley- her and Spencer's lips molding together to create the ultimate sensation of over-flowing love- ended far too soon.

Spencer pulled away from her lips, but still held her firmly to his body. The wetness of her body from the shower had soaked through her robe and was now working its way through Spencer's shirt.

"Umm…"

"I don't want you to change Halsley." Spencer said, his eyes watering, close to tears. He knew how much Halsley loved who she was, and he loved that woman too. He never wanted her to think differently. "I love every single thing about you."

"Then why did you have that look when I walked out of the bathroom." She accused, her voice raising more with each sentence. "And not that lust-filled gaze. I mean that pissed-off 'Ohmygod this girl is dancing on my last nerve' look. Access that anger, Spence! Tell me what made you so angry!"

Spencer did as she said and sighed loudly before starting to explain his anger.

"I am your boyfriend Halsley." He started, noting how her stance changed to the one he had seen twice before-back straight, shoulders back, face blank, eyes on direct contact. "I know that with all that's happened, we haven't gotten the chance to be together and get that deep-seeded trust most loving relationships have, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm your boyfriend.

"I admit to and apologize for the flirting, and now that I know what to look for I'll never knowingly do it again."

"However," he continued, his eyes never leaving her's, "you have to tell me when you're upset. I have no idea about flirting or anything like such. So you have to tell me when I'm doing something you don't like, okay?" He finished with a much lighter, friendlier demeanor.

He also noticed that Halsley had changed. Her shoulders were slack, her back relaxed and her puppy eyes looking up at him through her eye lashes. Not to mention the small smile on her pink lips.

He held her close as he sat back down in the office chair, taking Halsley with him. She cuddled up closer to him as he held her tight. Everything was so perfect. They were alone, she was in his arms, and the smell of Cherry Blossoms enveloped them. However, as much as Spencer hated to ruin the moment, he had to completely clear the air.

"Roxanne." Was all he said, to give his love warning about what was about to happen.

He knew she expected the worst; she wasn't exactly discreet about it. She tensed immediately and tried to pull away. Her efforts, however, were futile. Spencer simply tightened his arms, pressing her closer to him and keeping her still.

"After your not-so-tactical handling of the situation back at the trail, I would assume you've played through every possible scenario. So you tell me, based on logic, which scenario seems most likely?"

Halsley sighed a shaky breath before starting.

"Based on what I observe of your's and her behavior in the past, I would have to say that she was jealous that I was happy and she wanted that herself, so she decided to try and take it. She used everything that worked in the past, not realizing that her tactics don't work on near-to perfect men.

"So, I would have to say, she all but attacked you, you were in shock and I walked in at the worst time. It was all one huge cosmic joke."

Once looking in Spencer's eyes, Halsley knew she was right.

"See?" She said, getting up off of his lap, "it's no big deal. I overreacted and I apologize for it. That's that. All done, and we don't ever have to talk about it again."

Spencer followed her over to where she stood at bed, folding and storing the last article of clothing. She was hiding. He knew that, just by the way she explained it all so perfectly; she knew that that's what happened. But it didn't help with the actual seeing your best friend forcing her tongue down your boyfriend's throat or grinding her pelvis into your boyfriend's.

Halsley still stood facing her bags, zipping up the last one and putting them both on the floor, struggling slightly with the one that was already zipped when Spencer came in.

She turned around and before she knew what was happening, Spencer gently gripped her arms and wrapped them around his neck before diving in for a kiss.

The kiss its self started out sweet and reassuring, but deepened when Halsley tighten her grip around Spencer's neck and pulled herself up the last few inches. At that time, Spencer had reminded himself that under the now soaked navy blue silk robe, she was completely naked.

And so the flame was ignited.

With a moan, Spencer pushed Halsley down on the bed and crawled over her, untying her robe in the process.

Halsley in took a sharp breath at the chill that went through her body, not sure if it came from the cold air she was now exposed to, or Spencer's roaming hands, re-familiarizing himself with her body.

Halsley hands tangled themselves in Spencer's curly hair as she deepened the kiss even more. She felt one of his hands rest against her side as the other one traveled further.

'Just… a little… further…' Halsley begged in her mind while she verbally whimpered.

His fingers were so close to where she needed them she could feel herself pulsing with desire when

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"HALSLEY!" Garrett's voice shouted through her closed door.

Spencer could hear Halsley literally growl under him, something he found rather amusing.

"What?" She shouted back, her voice never giving away just how annoyed she was.

"The plane was delayed, so everyone won't be leaving for about two hours." The oblivious man continued. "Oh, and do you know where Spencer is? Mallory's looking but…"

"I'll just text him." She covered.

"Kay!"

And with that, they were alone again.

Just when Spencer was about to go back to what he was previously busying himself with, Halsley rolled out from under him.

"What?" Spencer asked exasperated. "What are you doing?"

"Being thorough." She explained, grabbing her Samsung Propel, sliding it open and typing a text message.

When she was done, she walked back over to the bed and crawled on and over Spencer.

Face to face, she lowered her lips to hovering just a half an inch above his.

"I'm on top." She whispered with a smile before simultaneously pulling his hand to her core and crashing her lips on to his.

* * *

"Nice plane," Was the first thing anyone said when everyone was seated. That person was Halsley.

"Wanna pilot it?" Emily offered, remembering just how easily Agent Goldman had been fooled.

"Not after Behind the Wheel." Halsley jokingly retorted.

"Do I want to know?" Booth asked.

"Probably not…" She admitted with a smile.

After their little back and forth, everyone feel silent, a few of them falling asleep not five minutes after take-off.

Eventually, Morgan and JJ were the only ones up, both sitting across from Spencer and Halsley.

Halsley had one arm draped across Spencer's chest, her hand resting on his far shoulder. She used his other shoulder as a pillow.

Spencer laid his head against her's and held her closer with an arm wrapped lazily around her waist.

"You'd think the arm-rest would get in the way." JJ pointed out, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Taylor put it up before hand." Morgan replied, equally as tired. Neither one of them was going to last much longer.

"They are really a cute couple, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said halfheartedly, "I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't like how they met." He admitted. He didn't know any happy couples that started with drunken, lonely-and-depressed sex.

"I don't think it matters." JJ told him, shifting around in her seat, "As long as they did meet and are both happy, I'm good with it."

"I guess you're right." Morgan said, before realizing that the second person in the conversation had fallen asleep.

He, himself, was not far behind.

* * *

Halsley and Spencer walked through Halsley's front door, both dropping their bags next to the door. Spencer went straight to the couch as Halsley walked into her bedroom. Seeing her turn her back to him, though this situation very different, reminded Spencer of one more thing he needed to talk to her about.

She came back, holding a stuffed toy cat, and sat next to Spencer, cuddling closer to him.

As much as he hated to ruin the moment, Spencer had to ask her.

"Halsley, what happened back at the trail?"

With that, she went deathly rigid, and Spencer realized that Prentiss's comparison was all too right.

Almost fearing for his life, Spencer egged her on. "Halsley?"

"Nothing happened, I guess I just didn't like being forgotten about again." She told him bitterly. With that she got up, leaving her toy cat to fall to floor.

Spencer was going to go after her and ask what she meant by 'again', but the doorbell interrupted him.

He walked over to the door, checked the peep-hole, and saw Booth, Brennan, and their team psychologist, Dr. Sweets.

Spencer let them in, giving a warning to Halsley's mood.

"What happened, you two looked fine on the plane?" Booth asked.

Spencer sighed before telling them. "I asked her about what happened at the trail and she said she didn't like being forgotten again."

"Tell me, does she have any siblings?" Dr. Sweets asked.

"An older brother and younger sister I believe." Brennan told him.

"So she's a middle child. Well there's your problem." Sweets said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

For Spencer and Booth it was, but Brennan needed a little more explanation. Which Sweets took care of.

"In any two or more child family, there's always sibling rivalry. But sometimes, especially in three child families, it can go deeper.

"While the parents are focused on getting the eldest ready for adult life and getting the youngest ready for teen life, the middle child is often left out. They are left to basically raise themselves."

"Their parents usually don't pay attention to them," They heard someone say from across the room, "the small things that slip the parents mind-like forgetting to ask the child's order at a restaurant or not picking the kid up from school until they notice her missing from the dinner table-stay with the child forever." Halsley finished.

The four other people in the room starred at Halsley. It was clear she had some unresolved issues with her parents.

"Well," Sweets said, "I just wanted to come over and see how you were, but it's clear you were in the middle of something so, Booth, Dr. Brennan…"

"Right." Booth exclaimed, "Right, we should go, right Bones?"

"Wha…" She asked, Booth and Sweets both nodding over to the couple, "Oh! Yes, we should, we should go."

The three mumbled good-byes and shuffled out the door, leaving Spencer and Halsley alone.

"Well?" Spencer asked, his irritation obvious.

"Well what?" She replied with hostility.

Spencer could feel his anger and voice rising. "Are you going to tell me what the hell I did this time?"

"You brought it up!"

"What Halsley! What did I bring up!"

"The trail!" She shouted, tears reforming for tenth time in the past 24 hours, "I was over what happened until you brought it up again!"

"Considering you're still yelling at me for it, I'd say you aren't over it."

"Oh, really, then why the hell did we make love? Would I do that if I was still mad at you? Or how close we were on the plane?"

"What I think you did was repress your feelings, because that's what you're use to doing." Spencer told her, his voice quieting. "If you really want to get pass it, you have to talk about it."

"You left me." Halsley said, her voice returning to a normal state. "I was beaten, kidnapped and beaten again by a psychopath. She tried to knock me over a cliff and what do you all do? You all rush to make sure the woman that murdered seven people was okay, not a single person, not even my boyfriend, bothers to take 10 seconds to ask me if I'm okay." By now her cheeks and voice were laced with tears.

Spencer just stood there. And starred at her.

"You have this uncanny ability to make me seem like the bad guy." He told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I could only do that if you did something wrong." She replied, her voice still deep with tears.

"You know you're eventually going to be the main one to mess up, right?" Spencer semi-joked.

"I know," Halsley admitted, a small smile coming to her face, "but that has yet to happen."

Spencer pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her neck, the smell of her hair intoxicating him. He would never give this up, how could he? Even through all of the fights they've had and are going to have, moments like this make it all worth it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I shouldn't have left you alone. Especially for her."

He felt Halsley' arms tighten around him as she said, "Have a horror movie marathon with me and you're forgiven."

"Horror movies?" he questioned, pulling away slightly so he could see her face. "Like blood and murder and gore?"

"Yup," She said with a smile.

"You didn't get enough of that this past week?"

"Nope."

"Can you saying anything but one-word answers?"

"Maybe."

Spencer laughed before leaning down to kiss her.

When he pulled away, he heard her whisper an apology.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, genuinely confused. Wasn't he the one that messed up?

"I keep over reacting and blaming you for everything and I really need to stop doing that." She admitted.

"I'll forgive you," Spencer started, a smile on his face, "If you pay for the pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Well of course," He told her, "Every horror movie marathon needs pizza."

"My brother and sister would totally approve of you." Was the last thing she said before picking up the phone and ordering and extra large pepperoni pizza.

The rest of the day and night was spent watching terribly gruesome movies and gorging themselves on numerous pizzas (apparently Halsley is a VIP customer and gets a discount).

By ten o'clock that night Halsley had fallen asleep, her and Spencer lying together on the couch. Spencer picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed.

Crawling in the bed next to Halsley, Spencer couldn't help but think how much he loved this. This was completely worth it. She was worth everything.

**_A/N: Well, that's the end of Whiskey and Red Satin will be oneshots about Spencer and Halsley. After I get a few more chapters of Need You Now up I'm going to start a new story, I'm thinking of Cherry vs. Lime, but I'm going to put up a poll so you guys tell me. That's it, it's been fun. Much love :-x_**


End file.
